


Jaune's Pretty Kitties

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brainwashing, Breast Expansion, F/M, Femsub, Maledom, Moral/Mental Degradation, Pet Play, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: First of many commissioned fics for VoidGolem on Discord.After the Fall of Beacon, Blake returns to Menagerie with Jaune unexpectedly returning with her, not only to regain her bearings after the fall, but also to uncover the reason why Jaune has been having unusual effects on her during her time at Beacon. What will happen when they both arrive in Menagerie and are greeted by Blake's mother, Kali Belladonna? Only one way to find out~!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Kali Belladonna
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	1. Domesticating a MILF

After the Fall of Beacon, Blake decided it was best for her to go home, to familiar ground, and that meant Menagerie, the place where she was born and the location of the Belladonna household. Blake would be lying if she said she didn’t have some reservations about returning back to Menagerie and her own home, especially due to the fashion in which she left, making quite the scene and hurting her parents by leaving with her extremist ex-boyfriend Adam Taurus. 

Nevertheless, when she reached out to her mother asking her permission to return, her mother, Kali, was beyond excited to hear that her baby girl was on her way home and said that she would always be welcome as it was her home as well. 

After making that kind of call, Blake found herself rather tired and decided to turn in for the night and let the night pass her while she slept, a sleep which she was just waking up from now. 

She could hear the waves of the ocean crashing against the large ship as she stirred from her slumber, the cat faunus rubbing her eyes as she looked around. As she pulled her head up and looked around, she felt a hand on the top of her head, petting her right between her ears, a place Blake refuses to call her weak spot.

The feeling of a strong hand petting her right in her favourite place made Blake push her head up into the hand, the woman instinctually asking for more of the pleasurable treatment as she rubbed into the hand, even more, making her face shift into a blissful smile, her eyes going half-lidded. She even emitted a soft pleasure-filled purr.

It was this purr that made Blake’s eyes widen in shock as she quickly launched herself off of the admittedly comfortable lap of the person petting her head, Blake’s back against the opposing wall as she looked at the person who shared her room. Her eyes locking onto the familiar head of blond hair that belonged to her classmate and friend Jaune Arc, making the Belladonna woman blush in deep embarrassment. 

She remembered everything now. How she had made her way back to her cabin to rest, but ran into Jaune on the way back, the woman shocked to see Jaune on a ship to Menagerie, even more so on the same on she was on making a small amount of dread hit her core as she wanted to escape her past, but it always insisted on following her. First the White Fang, and now the people he had befriended at Beacon.

She remembered how he asked if they could share a cabin during the trip, and immediately Blake’s mind told her to refuse, but something compelled her to change her answer while she stared into Jaune’s deep cerulean blue eyes, the Belladonna’s mouth moving before her mind could and she agreed. It was as if something deep within her made compliance the only option for the curvaceous cat faunus.

“Well, I have to say, that was a bit rude, and I could tell you were enjoying that, Blake,” Jaune said with a small smirk on his face as he looked up at the embarrassed Belladonna, his eyes on her sexy form as she almost hugged the wall her back was against. “H-How long have you been doing that?” Blake asked as she stared at anything that wasn’t Jaune, knowing he would be wearing a smirk on his face, the woman not exactly excited to see the smug expression at the moment. “Oh, about two hours or so, you fell asleep a while ago and eventually moved your way onto my lap and you looked like you wanted some attention, you practically set yourself up like that, and all I did was start petting you. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Blake, it seems your unconscious mind knows very well what you want,” Jaune said, making Blake blush even deeper.

“W-Whatever, j-just get out, I need to get changed, we’ll be getting to Menagerie soon,” Blake said, her eyes looking at Jaune only to see him smile a bit, making her raise an eyebrow as she heard him let out a small chuckle. “Is something funny, Jaune?” Blake asked as she looked at the blond, the woman still blushing softly. 

“Oh, it’s just I think you’re misremembering something Blake, you’re not in your room, you’re in mine,” Jaune said as he stood up and walked over to the closet and opened it, revealing his clothes, not Blake’s. The Belladonna’s face couldn’t have gotten any redder from the sheer embarrassment she felt in that moment, and before Jaune could say another word, Blake sped out of the room and made her way back to her own cabin. During the rather accelerated walk, one question came to Blake’s mind.

What had come over her to leave her in such a disoriented and vulnerable state?

XXXX

Approximately an hour after the incident in Jaune’s room, the ship docked at Menagerie and Blake soon made her way off of the large ship, a large wave of Faunus people getting off of the large ship, some more than others quite happy to be back on solid land rather than something some would refer to as a ‘wooden death trap’.

Out of the swarms of people, Blake looked around, trying to find her mother amongst the swarm of other species of Faunus/ “Blaaaake, honeeeyyy!!” a familiar voice cried out from Blake’s right, making the Belladonna daughter turn and see her mother waving at her almost comically, making Blake smile a little bit as she made her way over to the woman who raised her. 

“Mom, stop waving like that you’re embarrassing me,” Blake said as she quickly made her way over to her mother, the Belladonna MILF letting out a soft giggle as she reached out and hugged her daughter, a hug that Blake returned. “I know, but I can’t help myself, Blake, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you and I couldn’t contain my excitement! How have you been? Does anything hurt? Did any of those Atlas machines stationed at Beacon hurt you? I heard what happened at Beacon and I was so worried about you! You have no idea how happy and relieved I was to get your message,” Kali said as she kept her embrace around Blake firm, the woman not willing to let her daughter go, but eventually Blake pulled out of the hug to answer some of her questions.

“I’m alright, Mom, really. Nothing more than a few bumps and scrapes,” Blake said, the woman ignoring the slight throb originating from the wound Adam inflicted on her when he stabbed her, making Blake’s head dip slightly. “As for Beacon, well, that’s a long story,” Blake said, making Kali nod, however, Kali then looked behind Blake as she heard a new set of footsteps walk down the exit ramp.

“A story that I would just love to help tell,” the familiar voice of Jaune Arc said from behind Blake, making the woman turn around and look at Jaune, Blake’s face blushing slightly as she watched the blond walk down the ramp and make his way over to the Belladonnas. 

Blake’s pulse raised as she immediately put her guard up, the Belladonna huntress-in-training never taking her eyes off of the blond. “And you must be Blake’s mother, a pleasure to meet you, my name’s Jaune, Jaune Arc,” Jaune said as he smiled at Kali. Blake’s eyes widened as she watched Jaune flash that smile at her mother, making Blake turn her head and look back at her mother, and what she saw shocked her.

When Blake’s amber eyes fell upon Kali, what Blake saw wasn’t the same woman who had greeted her moments ago, but a complete stranger. Her eyes were half-lidded, her head tilted, her mouth hanging slightly open in an airheaded smile, and her body looked far too relaxed as her arms hung limp beside her curvaceous form. It was as if she had been hypnotized simply by Jaune smiling at her. 

Just what was going on?

“What might your name be, Ms. Belladonna?” Jaune asked as he walked up towards Blake and Kali, the blond’s target being the latter of the two Belladonnas. Blake wanted to move between Jaune and her mother, the woman’s brain telling her legs to move, but for some reason as soon as she lifted her leg to block Jaune’s path, she found her leg raising in the other direction and creating a clear path for the blond to reach her mother. With this new path cleared for him, Jaune walked up to Kali and placed a hand right on the top of the MILF’s head, the same spot he was petting Blake not long ago and began to make the same movements with his hand, making Kali close her eyes, her head bowing slightly and pressing against Jaune’s hand.

Blake stood shocked as she watched her mother just take the petting like it was giving her nothing but pure bliss as Blake heard something she had never heard her mother do in the past.

She heard Kali purr.

“Mom!” Blake called out, making Kali’s eyes widen in shock and pull back from Jaune’s hand, the woman blushing just as fiercely as Blake had when she had been pulled from her stupor earlier in the day, the similarities between mother and daughter brought a smirk to Jaune’s face. 

“O-Oh, I’m so sorry about that, Jaune, I don’t quite know what came over me there. To answer your question, my name is Kali, but you can call me Ms. Belladonna if you’d like. Now, please, follow me and I’ll show you the way to our home,” Kali said as she turned around and began to walk away, Jaune soon joining her in the walk as he made his way behind the curvy MILF, his eyes on her ass as she walked, the two leaving the still stupified Blake behind, giving her a few moments to gather her bearings while questions about the current situation continued to swarm her thoughts.

XXXX

About two hours had passed since Jaune, Kali, and Blake left the docks and made their way back to the Belladonna estate, Kali soon organizing to have Jaune and Blake’s belongings brought back to the house and put in their respective rooms. Now Jaune and the two Belladonna had sat down for some tea, as well as some light conversation.

“I have to say, Jaune, that is quite the story, I haven’t heard such a thrilling story in such a long time,” Kali said with a light chuckle as she smiled at Jaune, the blond returning the smile and sipping his tea, the blond’s eyes never leaving Kali for a moment, almost as if he was analyzing the curvaceous MILF. Blake kept looking back and forth between her Mom and Jaune and didn’t like where this was headed, so she decided to quickly intervene by tapping on her Mom’s shoulder.

“Hey, Mom, can I talk to you for a second, in private,” Blake said as she tapped her mother on the shoulder and stood up, Kali looking at her daughter slightly confused for a moment before nodding and getting up. “Excuse us, Jaune, we’ll be right back,” Kali said with a smile as she bowed her head slightly at Jaune who simply nodded and poured himself some more tea.

As Blake and Kali walked out of the room, they soon turned a corner and Blake stopped her mother and Kali began to speak, “What’s wrong, honey? What did you want to talk about?” Kali asked as she looked at the expression on her daughter’s face, an expression she could only describe as distraught, an expression she could tell stemmed from the presence of a certain blond guest. “It’s… Mom, to be completely honest, while I did want to see you again and come home, there was a second reason to me coming back here. It’s… It’s about Jaune, I don’t know how to explain it, but whenever I’m around him, I just feel like… well… I don’t feel in control of anything when I’m around him, it’s like my mind is saying one thing and my body is doing another,” Blake said, making Kali nod before putting a hand on her shoulder. “Come with me, I’ve got something to show you,” Kali said as she beckoned her daughter to follow her as the two made their way over to the entrance to the basement.

Kali and Blake make their way down the stairs into the basement of the Belladonna residence, a place that Blake hadn’t ventured into often as a child as she didn’t care for the cobwebs and overall lack anything in the basement besides family heirlooms and relics. “It’s over here, Blake,” Kali said as she took Blake and walked her over to a corner in the basement, the Belladonna daughter’s eyes looking over at the corner and in it was a decently sized crate, making the woman raise an eyebrow as her mother dusted it off and undid the latches on the case.

When Kali opened the case, her eyes widened as she saw dozens of books, photo albums, and what looked to be two things wrapped in a corner of the chest, and for some reason Blake’s head felt slightly woozy whenever her eyes made contact with the covered items. “What is this stuff, Mom?” Blake asked as she looked at her mother, Kali digging into the chest a bit and pulled out a photo album and opened it. “This is a chest filled with heirlooms back when our ancestors were the sex pets of the Arc clan,” Kali said simply, making Blake’s eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and take a step back.

“Wait, what?!” Blake exclaimed as she looked into the photo album that her mother had opened up and Blake’s expression could only remain in a position that resembled the shock she felt hearing what her mother said. “B-But you said that they were the activists of their time for Faunus! The seeds of what became the White Fang before it was corrupted! You told me that when I was a kid!” Blake said, still refusing to believe what she had heard.

“I will admit, Blake, I might have given you a bit of a half-truth. It’s true that your ancestors were activists for Faunus, but they were on the other side of the conflict,” Kali said as she turned the page and showed Blake a picture of more of her ancestors, this time several of them were all on their knees, practically naked except for a few lewd pieces of clothing, the women decorated with gold and jewels, and above all else, there was a large collar around their necks, the long purple strap wrapped around their necks, and just below their chins was a decently sized golden bell to finish off the collar. Above all else they were all down at the feet of blond, blue-eyed men that bore a striking resemblance to Jaune.

“Our ancestors were prominent figures in pushing back against Faunus rights and advocating for Faunus servitude, especially among women. They openly said that they enjoyed their servitude to the Arc clan and wished their happiness upon all other Faunus, however, as you can tell with time, they were less than successful in their efforts. Nonetheless, the cycle of Arcs being serviced by Belladonnas has been something that has been going on for generations, far longer than when your great, great grandmother was even born,” Kali said as she said as she turned the page a few more times and in every one, one or two women that looked not unlike Blake and Kali was on their knees, with a nearly brainless smile on their face and ridiculously proportioned bodies beside a man that looked just like Jaune but older.

“Our ancestors were selectively bred to be the servants of the Arcs and made to be the best feline Faunus ever, all in the pursuit of serving our Arc masters, so understand, Blake, that what you’re feeling isn’t unnatural or scary, it’s genetic,” Kali said, putting a hand on Blake’s shoulder and handing the book over to Blake who began to look through several pages of pictures.

It all became clear to Blake in minutes. The impulses, the lack of control, the way she enjoyed Jaune’s touch, it all made sense. 

As Blake continued to flip through through the photo album, she couldn’t help but notice that over time the Belladonnas bore little to no resemblance to the Arcs as none inherited his blond hair or blue eyes, making Blake raise an eyebrow. “Wait, if we were made to be their sex pets, then why did none of our ancestors inherit their traits?” Blake asked, showing Kali how through time none of the Belladonnas looked like the Arcs. “Simple, Blake, in those times, the Arc bloodline was long and full of people, so there was no need for us to be impregnated with their children, especially since we were made to be servants we weren’t allowed to bear an Arc’s children. Any children born were specifically made to serve as the next generation of Arcs, simple as that,” Kali said, explaining why the Arcs genetics never seeped into the Belladonna bloodline.

Blake then closed the book and put it down, as she felt as though those were enough revelations for one afternoon, however, as she put the book down back into its place in the chest, she felt her eyes be drawn towards the covered items in the corner of the chest and without a second thought, she reached out and grabbed both of them, quickly uncovered them, revealing that they were the same collars in the photos she was looking at mere moments ago.

Blake said nothing as she stared at the collars, something her mother did as well as she took a step closer to the chest and simply stared at the collars, both of their minds throbbing slightly due to how long their gaze remained on the collars. That was when both of them reached out as some invisible force told them one thing.

‘Put the collar on’.

In a moment of sheer instinct, Blake and Kali began to reach out towards the collars, the two of them watching as the bells on the collars began to glow a dark purple, it was almost as if the collar itself was goading them into putting them on. Blake would be unable to deny that the collar would look great around her throat.

It was that thought when it entered Blake’s ebbing mind that shook her from her trance and pulled back, the woman shaking her head frantically and taking a few deep, ragged breaths, “W-we should get back to Jaune,” Blake said as she began to walk away from the collars and the chest, Blake refusing to turn her back on the tempting collars as she made her way up the stairs. “Y… Yes…” Kali said as she took one of the collars into her hand and picked it up and slowly guided the undone collar around her little throat, she needed to make sure that it still fit, right?

“Mom! You coming?” Blake asked as she called back at her mother from the top of the stairs, making Kali break out of her trance and realize what she was doing, Kali’s heart pounded as she realized that she almost surrendered and put the collar on. Needless to say, Kali quickly put the collars back into the chest, locked it up and made her way back upstairs to their guest, not seeing how the collars both glowed from the inside of the chest lightly in sync.

Within moments Blake and Kali were back in the dining room where Jaune sat, playing a game on his scroll as he had finished his tea and was now relaxing as he awaited the Belladonna’s return. Blake walked towards the table with caution before taking a seat which drew Jaune’s eyes from his scroll and put it back into his pocket, the blond smiling as he saw his hosts return. “So sorry to leave you waiting for so long, Jaune, Blake and I had to attend to something, I hope you didn’t feel as though we were avoiding you,” Kali said as she sat down beside Blake, looking at Jaune with a small smile, one that Jaune returned.

“It’s no problem at all, it gave me time to enjoy the tea that you made, I’ve never had anything quite like it and it was delicious,” Jaune said, unknown to him that lone compliment almost had Kali panting like an animal in heat. Her hands gripped her dress tightly out of sheer euphoric joy and her head tilted slightly to the side an almost giddy smile appeared on her face as she looked at Jaune. That compliment made her extremely happy, the praise almost more than the Belladonna MILF’s mind could handle. “I’ll make it any time you’d like, Jaune, all you need to do is ask,” Kali said as her face lit up, making Blake’s eyes widen as she watched her mother be controlled by a mere compliment, making Blake’s own hands shake in concern for her mother and how susceptible she might be to the genetic programming.

“Good girl,” Jaune said in a husky tone, his eyes looking slightly more dangerous than before from Blake’s perspective, and she was about to confront him about it when-!

“Ahn~!” Kali moaned out, the woman having a small orgasm from those two words alone, making Blake’s eyes widen in shock. Blake couldn’t even form words at the moment, all she could do was stand there with her mouth slightly open as if she wanted to say something, but her jaw refused to move and cooperate with her, so in her silence, she sat down again, but it was as if her body commanded her to do so. Meanwhile her mother looked as though she was glowing slightly as her face was set in a light blush and her breaths were slightly ragged.

“Now then, is my room ready?” Jaune asked as he slowly stood up, looking down at Kali, the blond’s eyes bearing into Kali’s as she opened her mouth to speak, “I-It’ll be a m-minute,” Kali said as she slowly stood up and walked past the table and towards the stairs leading upstairs, and all the while she put a sway in her hips. Had that been of her own free will, or of her genetic programming, she wasn’t sure, but she didn’t feel like questioning it, not when there was work to be done.

Originally, Kali was going to tell Jaune that the guest room had been prepared for him and his belongings were already there, but the words didn’t even make it to her tongue as her mind told her that he didn’t deserve the guest room, he deserved the master bedroom, it was only fitting for her master to sleep in the master bedroom, and thusly she replied as she did.

XXXX

“You felt it too then, Mom, how when you wanted to say something to Jaune, but then it’s like your mouth just rejects the words and instinctively says something else!” Blake said as she sat down on the bed in the guest room, the Belladonna daughter simply dressed in a simple nightgown. Due to Jaune taking the master bedroom, Kali was sleeping in the guest room throughout the duration of his visit. “Yes, I was originally going to have him sleep in here, as would be natural, but it would appear my brain and tongue had other plans,” Kali said as she sat down beside her daughter and looked at her.

“Regardless of their plans, or whatever happened in our past, we can’t let it control us! We have to resist him! There must be something that can help us regain ourselves!” Blake said, determined as ever, the sight of her daughter just as determined as she remembered her made Kali smile and put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure we’ll find a way to fix this, Blake, especially with your determination,” Kali said as she squeezed Blake’s shoulder lightly.

“We could always throw him out,” Blake said quickly, making Kali’s eyes widen slightly and look at her daughter with a confused look, “Blake, we can’t do that to any person, much less someone we know and is currently our guest,” Kali said as she watched Blake rub the back of her head, trying to laugh it off, however, failing spectacularly. “Sorry, we can talk more about this tomorrow, I think I might just be a bit tired,” Blake said as she shook her head and turned to her mother before giving her a hug, an embrace the Belladonna MILF returned. “I’ll see you in the morning, Mom,” Blake said as she pulled out of the hug and walked away from her mother. Kali smiled and waved to her daughter as she watched her leave and close the door behind her, leaving her alone in the room.

As soon as Kali heard Blake close the door behind her, the MILF let out a deep breath, thoughts filling her head about she should go to sleep and get some rest, after all, it was late and she would need to get up early in the morning and make breakfast for Blake and Jaune. However, her lower lips had another idea. Kali felt a shiver roll down her spine as she felt her pussy throb and begin to leak her juices as she felt increasingly aroused, the woman rubbing her ample thighs against one another in order to try and quell the heat, however, it offered little assistance and even might have worsened the heat.

The heat was almost unbearable, it hadn’t been this bad ever since she was younger during her pubescent years, and something was setting her off again, but she couldn’t tell what it was.

But her body did.

As if Kali’s body knew what to do before her mind did, Kali turned to her nightstand on her right, looking at the top drawer and feeling something calling to her from within the wooden furniture. Kali then reached out and opened the drawer, revealing one of the two collars that was in the chest she and Blake had opened earlier. A small part of Kali wanted to ask herself where the collar had come from and how it got there, however, that part of her brain was overtaken and buried beneath her ever growing lust.

With no thoughts left to have, Kali reached out and grabbed the collar and picked it up, looking at the collar and biting her bottom lip in uncertainty, the woman looking at it for a meager three additional seconds before she undid the latch on the back and then secured it around her own neck.

The second Kali put on the collar, it was as if her entire body had been set ablaze with lust, the woman letting out a deep moan as she fell back onto her bed and began to masturbate. Kali letting out a deep groan as she cupped one of her large, DD-cup breasts, her hand firmly grasping and groping the breast while her other hand dipping down between her legs and beginning to rub her clit in a circular motion, Kali’s whole body shivering in lust as she played with her body.

“Mmmf~! Not enough~!” Kali moaned out, the woman starting to play with her clit with more force as she needed more, this heat she felt desired more intensity, intensity that her body was more than capable of providing. As Kali continued her solo session, the busty MILF squeezing one of her nipples and letting two of her fingers dip into her pussy, her eyes began to grow tired, her head feeling unusually empty as her vision blurred every now and then, however, she was far too lost in the pleasure to care. She could already imagine it, as if it was real. She could see Jaune on top of her, his strong, studly body pinning her down onto the bed, his hand gripping her breast while his fingers toyed with her pussy, preparing her for his cock.

Just the thought of Jaune’s cock, the thought of serving a man she was made to serve, it was almost enough to push Kali over the edge and make her cum.

“Mmm~! More, J-Jaune~! H-Harder~!” Kali said as her eyes slowly closed and she began to finger herself more aggressively, her other hand roughly groping her breast and squeezing her nipples, almost as if she were trying to force milk to come out. The thought of having her breasts swell and fill with milk again made Kali let out a deep moan, her body squirming as she imagined Jaune seeding her womb and impregnating her. The lone thought of Jaune’s cum filling her aching womb was too much for Kali.

“I-I’m cumming, Jaune~! Masterrrr~!” Kali called out as she came hard, the woman having such a fierce orgasm she squirted some of her womanly juices onto the wall, making Kali flump back onto the bed and grip it as she rode out the rest of her orgasm, her body spasming and twitching from the incredible release.

“S-So good, M-Master~!” Kali said in a distant tone as she felt her energy leave her and sleep slowly take her, the woman’s eyes slowly closing once again and the last word she spoke before drifting off was ‘Master’ in a loving tone. Her mind slowly ebbing as her thoughts filled with Jaune, serving him, and obeying his every whim with a smile on her face and a skip in her step.

XXXX

The next morning came quickly for Kali, the woman felt more rejuvenated than ever, she felt as though she could sing and dance all day and not care if the world watched. The MILF soon rose from her bed, quickly stretching before standing up off the comfortable mattress. “Mmmf~! That was the best sleep I’ve had in years!” Kali said with a light-hearted giggle, the woman making her way towards her door and walking out of her room, and soon she was walking downstairs towards the kitchen to make breakfast for her guest and daughter. It had been a long time since she had been this happy in the morning that she couldn’t help but let out a little giggle every so often and put a skip in her step.

Almost like clockwork Kali began making breakfast, putting on her favourite apron, turning on the stove, making pancake batter as well as putting on some bacon on a pan, and before long the kitchen smelled simply delightful, the smell of breakfast foods filling the air and Kali hummed happily as she continued the work. It wasn’t long before the sounds of footsteps came up behind Kali, but the woman was so lost in her task and in her happy, airheaded thoughts, she didn’t even register the sound until a barely awake Blake appeared from around the corner.

“H-Hey, Mom, what’re you m-!? Mom?! What are you wearing?!” Blake said as she turned around the corner and made her way into the kitchen, however, just as she rounded the corner she let out a small yawn, the cat faunus rubbing her eyes as she looked at her mother. The moment she laid eyes on her mother Blake almost had a heart attack as she stared at the MILF cooking breakfast, however, that wasn’t the problem.

The problem was that she was wearing nothing but an apron, and around her throat remained the one thing that she had hoped wouldn’t end up on her mother at all.

One of the two collars her mother had shown her last night.

“Oh, good morning, sweetie! Teehee! You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Kali giggled in an airheaded tone, the woman turning to look at her daughter and when she did Blake realized the scale of what happened overnight. Kali’s mind hadn’t just been numbed by the collar, her body had changed as well.

Kali the mere night before had modest DD-cup breasts, proper for someone of her age, if even a bit generous, however, now she had what looked to be G-cup tits that strained her apron so much it barely did a thing to cover up her pussy and massive ass that had cheeks that looked as big as two small watermelons together. Even her thighs and hips had expanded again as if she was expecting another child, and it was all due to that collar.

“Mom, what happened to you?! How did you get that collar?! I thought you left it in the basement! And why are you naked?!” Blake said as she looked away from her mother, not wanting to look at her practically naked body and her embarassing state of dress. “Oh? Oopsie, sorry, honey! I guess I just forgot to put on clothes, silly me!” Kali giggled, a small blush appearing on her face as she took the bacon off of the pan and put it on a nearby plate. “I don’t, like, really remember how I, like, got the collar on, but I don’t see anything wrong, honey. Now go sit down, breakfast is going to be so yummy!” Kali said with a small giggle, the woman bouncing as she turned around and got back to cooking, her thicc ass clapping as she bounced off the ground and returned to her culinary work.

“No, Mom! Don’t you see, this is all Jaune’s doing! He’s trying to change you into those sex pets that his family had before! Why else do you think he came with me to Menagerie?! To come and say hello?!” Blake exclaimed as she grabbed her mother's shoulder and turned her around to face her, making Kali look her right in the eyes, despite how she was almost slapped in the face with Kali’s enormous tits when she swung her around. “Oh, don’t be silly, honey, Jaune is a nice boy, and he only wants to do what’s best for us!” Kali said with a small smile as she took some pancakes off of their pans and put them on a plate and then onto a tray. “Now, go eat your breakfast, honey, I have to go bring Jaune his breakfast!” Kali said with a smile as she picked up the tray with a full breakfast on it and made her way upstairs, Kali walking with a sway in her step which Blake could only call wobbling, but despite this, Kali hummed a happy tune as she walked away, leaving Blake to sit down and have the food her mother prepared.

Approximately twenty minutes had passed since Blake had sat down and began eating her breakfast, and in those same twenty minutes, her mother hadn’t returned from delivering Jaune’s breakfast to him, leaving her feeling slightly concerned about her mother due to her recent heightened vulnerability to the blond. So, quickly putting her plate and cutlery away, she made her way upstairs towards the master bedroom where her mother was no doubt with Jaune, where the blond was no doubt doing something to her.

“Mom, are you oka-?!” Blake asked as she opened the door, only to see that the sheets had been ripped off of the bed, revealing Jaune in all his naked glory. The blond was simply sat down, a tray just above his lap allowing him to eat his breakfast. What really got Blake’s attention, however, was seeing her mother on her stomach underneath said tray using her tits to jerk off Jaune’s massive foot-long cock, and to make matters worse, Kali’s eyes looked like they had spirals in them.

“Ah, Blake, it’s good to see you, Kali was kind enough to give me some entertainment with my breakfast, and I have to say, she is giving me quite a show,” Jaune said with a small smile as he looked down at the busty MILF as she continued to use her tits to fuck Jaune’s cock, the woman’s tongue rolling over his cock head and drenching it in her saliva, and all the while her eyes were vacant and swirling, leaving Blake completely shocked at the sight before her. 

Blake is completely frozen in shock, the woman unable to move due to the sheer disbelief of what she was seeing, her brainwashed mother dutifully licking and servicing Jaune’s massive cock as if it was completely natural for her. Blake wanted to move, but her legs denied her, and a strong musky smell originating from Jaune’s cock made her body demand she stayed, The musk was strong, overwhelming even, and it made Blake’s pussy slightly wet, despite everything, the sheer sight of Jaune’s cock was setting off Blake, even more so the smell.

Blake was beginning to slip, she could feel it, however, she got lucky.

“Cumming,” Jaune said with a soft groan as his cock erupted and fired off several thick loads of his voluminous cum all over Kali, the woman quickly pushing her mouth down onto Jaune’s cock in order to drink as much of his cum as she could, however, after several ropes were dumped into her belly, the volume became too much for Kali. After having her mouth forced open, she kept it open as far as she could in order to catch as much of Jaune’s thick spunk as possible. Kali mewled as she felt Jaune’s seed grace her tongue, filling up her mouth to the point she couldn’t take any more and it then covered her face, tits, giving the MILF a nice glaze.

Jaune’s orgasm slowly tapers off, leaving Kali panting as she swallowed all that she could before she began to kiss and lick whatever sperm remained on his cock, Kali’s eyes still spiralling with lustful emptiness, a brainless smile on her face. As she was licking Jaune’s cum, Kali seemed to finally register Blake’s presence and looked at her daughter with her hypnotized eyes and cum-soaked form, her smile not leaving her expression as she turned her head and made a single noise.

“Meeeeoooww~!” Kali said simply, making Blake almost have a heart attack.

It was in that moment Blake regained enough control over her body to do one thing, and one thing alone. Something she was infamous for.

Running.

Blake ran away into her bedroom and locked the door, leaving Kali and Jaune alone.

XXXX

It has been a tough past few hours for Blake, the Belladonna daughter left with no choice but to hide in her own home, hiding from a certain blond houseguest that had placed his spell on her mother and turned her into his plaything. Blake couldn’t help but shiver out of fear, seeing the spiralling, lustful, devoid eyes of her mother while sucking on Jaune’s massive, musky cock in her head, making her shake her head to get the rogue, unwanted image out of her head.

She had hoped to help herself with her own condition when she returned from Beacon, not cause her mother to fall into a life of sexual servitude for Jaune. She wished she had never come back and leave a trail of breadcrumbs for Jaune to follow, allowing him such easy access to not only her home, but also her mother.

She needed to get out of her home and away from Jaune, it seemed as though that was the only logical course of action, albeit not the easiest. If Blake were to leave now, she would be leaving her mother to be Jaune’s sex slave for the rest of her life, and Blake doubted that out of all her regrets that she would be able to bear that one, forever knowing that Jaune took advantage of her weakness. Blake would have secured her freedom, but the cost would be her mother’s freedom.

Alright, new plan.

Blake needed to get herself and her mother out of their home, and possibly never return. She knew it would be possible, after all, since Kali was aware of the fact she was being subjected to hypnotism and turned into Jaune’s plaything, her brain must be able to react to it and snap out of it. All Blake needed to do was get to her mother and snap her out of the voodoo Jaune had her under and take that collar off of her before she is too far gone. The only problem was, Blake didn’t want to leave her room to look for her mother, as she was afraid Jaune would find her and try to capture her as well. However, Blake knew that her mother was in danger, and that only she could help her, and thusly needed to venture out to find her.

So, it was with a deep breath, and a slow, careful tread, that Blake made her way out of the door to her room, walking out into the hallway and making her way down the stairs, all the while being as quiet as a mouse. It didn’t take Blake long to get closer to the kitchen and hear a familiar hum coming from the cooking area, soon realizing that Kali was in there, likely having a snack or having a drink. 

Blake stayed nearby and waited a few moments, hearing the sound of Kali’s bare feet walking towards where she was, the black-haired Belladonna daughter leaned against the wall and walked towards the door to the basement she had passed on the way to her current position. Blake waited until she saw her mother’s shoulder before grabbing her and pulling her into the basement and running her downstairs.

“Mom, are you okay?! I’m sorry for just running off like that, I just-” Blake said as she turned around, turned on the lights to the basement and in that moment Blake’s heart skipped several beats. Right before her was her mother, looking even more bimbofied than before, her hourglass figure even curvier than before as her hips had widened even further and her tits were both larger than her head. The woman was so curvy that the only reason Blake saw Kali’s practically transparent nightgown was because of the purple colour is had, the nightgown so horribly stretched by her breasts that it didn’t even reach her belly button, leaving her womanhood completely exposed. To top it all off, Kali’s face we set in a brainless smile and her eyes spiralling the same way they were when Blake had walked in one Kali sucking off Jaune while he had his breakfast. The sight of all this making Blake stagger back and stare at her mother in shock as out of all the things that had changed on her mother, there was one thing that remained constant. The collar.

“Hey, Blakeeeyyyyy~! What’re we, like, doing in the basement~? Shouldn’t I be, like, sucking Jaune’s, like, balls right now~?” Kali giggled, an airheaded smile on her face as she looked around the basement, the woman’s massive tits swinging with her movement, her knockers nearly striking Blake as she did so. “M-Mom, you need to fight what that collar is doing to you. This isn’t you. Remember who you are, remember that this isn’t normal,” Blake said as she slowly walked back towards Kali, Blake’s hands before her in a defensive manner. 

“Huuuuuh~? But I like my collarrrrr~! It makes me feel, like, so, like, happyyyyyy~!” Kali said with a smile, the collar’s bell ringing slightly as she jumped with joy, her tits and ass both clapping when she finished her jump, making Blake wince slightly as the clap was louder than she had thought it would be. “It’s not, Mom! It’s brainwashing you and messing with your body! You were never like this, you never wore these kinds of clothes, and you never obeyed a man so blindly like you are Jaune!” Blake said as she got close enough to touch her mother. “We need to get you out of here and let your brain recover, and we need to start by getting that collar off of you,” Blake said as she looked right into her mother’s spiralling eyes, Blake now grasping both of her mother’s shoulders and making her feel the strength in her voice.

Kali’s eye twitches, the woman’s head shaking slightly as she staggered and took a step back away from Blake, and most notably, Kali’s smile dipped down into a frown. Kali’s hands rose to her head, holding her head as she closed her eyes and let out a few small grunts, the woman looking as though she was trying to physically shake off the effects the collar had on her mind, and from Blake’s perspective, it was working. 

“Come on, Mom, fight it! You’re stronger than this!” Blake said as she got closer to her mother, and just as Blake walked up to her mother and put her hand on her enhanced and altered mother, Kali’s eyes opened, and they were normal, looking similar to Blake’s own feline eyes, making Blake let out a sigh of relief. “You’re right, Blakey, we need to get out of here,” Kali said as she took a deep breath and looked into her daughter’s eyes. “What did you have in mind?” Kali asked her daughter.

“Well, we can’t just walk out the front door, so what I think we should do is-” Blake began, however, as she continued with her plan, Kali’s brain tuned her out as her eyes wandered and landed on a partially covered portrait. The majority of the contents of said portrait was covered by a large tarp, however, a majority isn’t all of it. The rightmost side of the portrait was uncovered and the image there was clear. An image of a Belladonna woman, one of Blake and Kali’s ancestors, with her eyes empty and spiralling, her breasts massive, not unlike Kali’s current bust, and the exact same collar that Kali wore at the moment around her throat.

The second that Kali’s eyes made contact with the collar on the portrait, Kali remembered that she hadn’t removed the collar. In her own mental struggles, she had forgotten about the collar itself and when that happened she heard the jingle of the collar in her head, it was a soft, soothing sound to Kali’s heightened senses, and thusly her body and mind relaxed. Something she knew that was bad, however, the sound was so soothing that she didn’t care.

Her eyes remained fixated on the portrait before her, the image of the blissfully subservient Belladonna making Kali’s own eyes begin to swim and swirl, her golden eyes replaced with spirals. Kali realized what was happening and tried to fight it, key word being tried as before long her head slumped and her mouth opened, her jaw hanging open and slowly a small line of drool began dripping out of her mouth and onto her voluminous breasts. As Kali’s mind ebbed, her breasts began to grow again, and in mere moments, her already strained nightgown ripped open and her fat melons tore out of the nightgown, exposing her massive chest.

The sound of Kali’s tits breaking free from the nightgown gained Blake’s attention and the younger Belladonna turned to look at her mother and when she saw that her breasts had grown again she almost screamed. “No, no, no, no, NO!” Blake said as she practically launched herself at her mother and grabbed her by her shoulders and began to shake the enhanced MILF, Blake’s eyes running all over her body, looking at her swirling eyes, the glowing collar around her neck, and her tits that were so large now that Blake could barely hold her own mother without her tits and perky nipples poking her own mounds.

“You have got to be kidding me! Come on, Mom! Wake up! Wake up, dammit!” Blake said as she shook her mother with an increasing amount of aggression, however, despite how hard Blake shook Kali, nothing changed, the woman’s eyes still spiralling, her mouth still drooling spit all over her massive tits, giving them a nice shine, and a empty-headed smile on her face. Blake let out an uncharacteristic growl before she raised her hand, “Mom, I’m sorry, don’t be mad at me for this,” Blake said before she slapped her mother’s face hard, leaving a bright red hand mark on Kali’s face, also making Kali stumble back and fall onto the ground, her thicc ass cushioning her fall.

“Uuuuhhhh, wha-what the-?! Blake?” Kali asked as she shook her head, her eyes blinking rapidly for a moment before she opened them again, revealing her normal golden orbs, and in moments Blake was on top of her mother, helping her up and off the ground, however, this time Blake ensured her mother did not break eye contact with her. “I’m sorry, Mom, I didn’t know what to do, but I’m glad that did, are you okay?” Blake asked as she looked at her mom, Blake’s hand on the side of Kali’s head, ensuring her mother didn’t look away. 

“Yes, I’m alright, just a bit sore, from my… chest… Oh my...” Kali said as she looked down at her enhanced bust, the woman barely able to believe that her tits had grown again, however, she took it in stride for the moment, “I-I’m alright, sweetie, but we should get out of the basement, we can make a plan to get out of here somewhere else in the house,” Kali said as she turned around and looked directly at the stairs, the woman doing her best to block out her peripheral vision at this point to avoid succumbing to anything again. “Agreed, let’s get out of here, Mom, and when we can plan better, I’ll have your back, no matter what,” Blake said as she walked up beside her mother and led her upstairs, Kali following behind Blake as quietly as she could, however, due to her rather exaggerated proportions, more than once there was an audible clap coming from Kali’s more than sizable ass and tits when they collided with almost every step she took. Kali could only silently apologize as she was too embarrassed to say anything, however, Blake wasn’t angry, and her recent… enhancements would need to be dealt with later.

Blake soon reached the top of the stairs and opened the door slightly, looking through the small crack and ensuring that Jaune wasn’t there. After she had confirmed he wasn’t there, she opened the door further and looked around the other side of the door, seeing that the coast was clear, “Come on, Mom, hurry,” Blake said in a slightly rushed tone, yet she spoke softly, attempting to not make too much noise as she opened the door more and soon enough Kali emerged from the stairs to the basement, now with her hands over her rear to try and quiet the sound of her ass clapping as best as she could. “We can make it to the door, come on,” Blake said softly as she and Kali began to tiptoe towards the door that was only about a dozen meters away down the hallway.

Kali and Blake almost held their breath as they walked on the hardwood floor, remembering every small weak spot on the floor that would make a noise and promptly avoided it.

They made it about three steps from the door to the basement before they heard footsteps behind them and then-!

SLAP!

SMACK!

Both of their asses were struck by familiar hands who groped them both possessively, “I was wondering where the two of you went, it’s been oddly quiet around the house,” Jaune said with a smug tone as he squeezed down on both Kali and Blake’s asses and gave them another slap, the both of them buckling and stumbling forward, reeling from the powerful, dominant strikes. Blake and Kali’s thicc booties rippled and wobbled, both of their rumps still recovering from the unexpected strikes to the point that they could still feel Jaune’s hands on their asses, despite how his hands were now a good meters or so away from their curvy posteriors. 

As soon as Kali regained her footing, it was almost as if a switch had flipped in her head, being groped and slapped in such a dominant manner, uncaring for her own boundaries, Kali couldn’t help but giggle. All of the thoughts previously in her mind about escaping with Blake and fixing herself, restoring her body back to the way she originally was flying out of her brain as if they had been thrown like garbage into the nearest receptacle. Whatever was left of Kali’s brain had been flushed away, and all that was left was a bubbly bimbo named Kali. If her old self saw her in this state, she wouldn’t be able to recognize herself in the slightest.

As for Blake, well…

Blake’s body was flushed with an incredible heat as soon as Jaune released her and the woman soon fell to her hands and knees, assuming a position not unlike doggy-style as she panted and heaved. Blake’s cheeks were a deep shade of red as her breathing picked up in intensity and her whole body tingled with lust and hunger. With one slap to the ass Jaune had put Blake not only into heat, but one the likes of which she had never felt before. It was incredible, powerful, Blake even dared to say consuming. “G-Guh~!” Blake moaned out involuntarily, the woman’s arms and legs shaking as she could barely hold herself up on her own, her lower lips simply gushing her juices and staining her panties and clothes with her juices to such an extent that Jaune could see her juices running down her thighs within her pants.

“Oh, Master~! Thank you for, like, being so, like, kind to me~! That slap was, mmph~, amazing~!” Kali said as she bit her bottom lip, the MILF looking down at Blake’s downed form, the younger Belladonna still shaking as if she had vibrators stuck in both her holes and on her nipples, the young huntress-in-training practically squirming on her hands and knees. “Aww, looks like Blakey can’t, like, take it, Master~! Give me more, I’ll, like, take it with a smile~!” Kali said with a smirk as she walked right up to Jaune and bent over, her ass rubbing against Jaune’s crotch almost teasing him while she giggled in an airheaded manner, the bimbo beckoning Jaune to smack her ass more and spank her.

Seeing her mother do this, Blake got up, albeit on shaky legs, and made her way for the stairs to her room, “Y-You won’t get away with this,” Blake said, the younger Belladonna woman panting feverishly as she began to walk towards the stairs, her hips instinctively swaying with every step she made, her body beckoning Jaune to follow her even if Blake herself was making no such offer. Genetics were a bitch sometimes.

XXXX

A few hours, and quite an intense spanking from Jaune, later, Kali was sat in her room on her bed, the woman’s ass still slightly stinging from all of the strikes Jaune had delivered to her rear end, however, it was a far more pleasurable pain that she felt, making the MILF shudder slightly in her current position. 

Currently, Kali was in a bit more control of herself than earlier, whenever Kali is outside of Jaune’s presence, the woman’s mental state recovers, albeit slightly, and it was this recovery that allowed Kali to think a bit about what had happened, as all she remembers was being spanked by Jaune while she twerked and ground her ass against his crotch, then she zoned out, passed out, and woke up on the ground, face down, ass up, and before long made her way upstairs to her room to rest. 

Kali couldn’t help but remember the words that Blake had told her before while they were in the basement, and how badly they needed to leave and try and undo what was done to them on a genetic level. Kali understood where Blake was coming from and why she felt the way that she did, however, it wasn’t as monochromatic to Kali as simply leaving and going back to the way things were before.

In all honesty, Kali loved serving Jaune and it felt amazing. Yes, she didn’t enjoy her mind being played like an instrument, and her body manipulated as it didn’t agree with her moral code, but despite this, it felt too good to the MILF that she didn’t truly want it to stop. Kali gripped the remains of her nightgown and pouted, realizing that she had a choice to make. Escape with Blake, if that was even possible, and reverse what has been done and turn things back to normal, or stay with Jaune and live in a life of mindless ecstasy filled with sex, love, and subservient bliss. Kali’s brain began to hurt as soon as she thought up the decision, her brain put into overdrive to just come up with the decision as a whole, giving her a small headache.

Her mind was still putting up somewhat of a meager fight against everything her genetics are trying to impose on her. Memories of her time with the White Fang, fighting for Faunus rights, fighting against oppressive humans, and freeing her kind from enslavement of racists who only sought to exploit them for their own gain. She couldn’t just allow everything she had worked for through her life be washed away in order to serve the very species who had disrespected her entire race for so long, that would make Kali nothing more than a race traitor, and she could barely handle the thought.

However, her mind had an argument that soon silenced what was left of her logical mind. 

‘After all that fighting, what had truly been accomplished? In the end, did it even matter?’

As soon as that thought flowed through Kali’s mind, she rolled her eyes up into the back of her head and she fell onto her back on the bed, her mind still throbbing from thinking far too much so she did the only thing she knew would help her. Kali took both of her hands and put them between her legs and onto her pussy and used one hand to rub her sensitive clit while her other hand pushed two fingers into her pussy, the busty Belladonna MILF mewling as she began a solo session on her bed. Her pussy dripped her womanly juices and stained her bed sheets while she fingered herself, the woman biting her bottom lip to try and quiet some of her moans.

As the busty MILF toyed with her form, her thoughts slowly drifted to Jaune. She closed her eyes and imagined him being atop of her at this very moment, his hands playing with her sensitive, wet pussy and making her squirm and moan in the manner she did right now, it was almost unbearable for the woman to think about it. She needed it so badly. She needed him so badly.

‘“Mmm~! Harder, Daddy~!” Kali said softly, her eyes still shut as she increased the pace of her own masturbation, the woman panting more openly now, her massive bust heaving with every passing moment as she took her hand from her clit and began to massage her own breast, Kali even pinching and pulling on one of her nipples in lustful desire for someone to swoop down and suck on her heavy breast.

In the midst of her heated solo session, Kali’s mind slowly fell into more thoughts about Jaune. How dominant he was, how strong he was, how manly, everything. Kali’s pussy gushed with lust as she remembered how Jaune had mercilessly spanked her not long ago, his strong, powerful hands crashing down on her rear over and over again until she came so much she passed out. Just thinking about it was pushing Kali over the edge as she could still feel Jaune’s hand crashing down on her bubble butt and making her thicc rump wobble from his powerful strikes.

“Aaahhnnn~! I-I’m c-cumming~! I-I’m cumming, D-Daddyyy~!” Kali moaned loudly as she spasmed and shook on her bed, her orgasm shooting through her and she even squirted a little bit, her pussy firing out some of her womanly juices that soon stained her sheets, leaving a trail to her soaked womanhood. Kali panted as she came down from her orgasm, the woman feeling as though she was glowing from the powerful, amazing orgasm she just had and it was from the thought and memories she had with Jaune that she was able to feel this good.

The cluttered mess of values and conflict within Kali’s mind flushed away after her incredible orgasm and only one thing filled her mind and filled her with joy along with shivering lust, and that thing, or rather person, was Jaune Arc. He was the answer to make all this pain and inner turmoil go away, she could feel how her heart fluttered when she saw his face and image in her mind, she felt how her loins tingle when she thought of his mighty cock inside of her pussy, as well as the taste of his cock on her tongue. Kali then realized that if she wanted to be truly happy, she couldn’t fight what Jaune was doing to her, she needed to embrace it. All her life, she was destined to become one thing and one thing alone, the pet of this studly Arc male.

Simply thinking the word ‘pet’ made Kali have a small orgasm which made her let out a small ‘eep’ sound as her whole body spasmed for a moment before she regained her composure and sat up in her bed, the woman panting like an animal in heat. She could feel the righteousness in her servitude to Jaune, and it was only her absolute obedience that would bring her the happiness that she craved so badly.

Kali turned her head towards the door, however, before her eyes met the door, she looked at herself in a mirror, her eyes widening slightly when she saw herself, however, this time, it was not out of horror or shock, but out of amazement. She was amazed about how much her body had improved since Jaune had arrived. Her bust tripling in size, as well as her ass and hips widening to beyond perfect proportions for childbearing. She looked incredible. With a body like this, she would no doubt make her ancestors proud and become the best kitty sex slave in history for the studly Arc male she now served.

Kitty sex slave…

Kali just loved the sound of that.

It was in that moment that Kali made her final decision. She would give up resisting, give up thinking of being anything other than Jaune’s property, his pretty kitty sex slave, and hopefully he would leave her mind devoid of thought entirely, leaving only a lustful, cum-hungry nymphomaniac. 

With this epiphany, she could practically see Jaune standing right in front of her, the blond pushing her down onto her back on the bed again, Kali soon placing one of her hands on one of her breasts again, beginning to knead and grope her sizable bust, squeezing them with the strength she imagined Jaune would when he had her on her back in a position like this, using her at his leisure. The thought made Kali’s womanhood leak and her body shudder with pure lust. Kali’s other hand returned to her dripping womanhood and began rubbing her sensitive clit, the woman gyrating three of her fingers against her sensitive nub, making her let out a deep groan, Kali no longer bothering to silence her deep, horny moans born out of pure pleasure.

As time passed the woman felt her whole body begin to shiver, she still imagined Jaune looming over top of her, his breath tickling her neck as he toyed with her drenched pussy that stained her bed sheets with her juices. Kali’s face shining brightly with a blush, her breath heaving and before long her orgasm was rising, her hands moving faster, gyrating with more intensity on her little clit to push herself over the edge.

“Meeoowww~!” Kali moaned out as her orgasm reached its peak and she was about to cum, however, just as she hit her peak, she heard something, a familiar, dominant voice, one that belonged to her Master, Jaune. He said only one word to the busty MILF turned bimbo sex slave.

“Cum,” the voice of Jaune said within her head, and in that moment Kali screamed out in pleasure as she had possibly the most intense orgasm of her life as her back arched in the air slightly off the bed and she squirted, her pussy shooting her womanly juices across the room and against the wall, giving it a decently sized wet spot, a wet spot mirrored on her bed sheets as her orgasm slowed down and her juices didn’t go as far. Kali’s body glistened with sweat as her head rolled back and she gripped the bed sheets with both hands, even though Kali’s orgasm had ended, the woman’s body was still shaken from the powerful release, and due to this, her body’s volume increased, her bust almost instantly growing again, her ass and hips following suit, making the Belladonna’s curves even more voluminous. 

As Kali panted, she began to giggle in an airheaded manner, the woman almost instantly returning to her masturbation, the woman hearing Jaune’s voice in her head telling her to cum again, and again, and again. Needless to say, Kali did. She came and obeyed the voice in her mind that was that of her Master, and Kali was nothing if not a good, obedient kitty. With every orgasm, Kali’s body grew, her brain shrunk, and her lust for her Master’s thick, meaty rod, and thick, virile seed grew at a similar rate. 

It wasn’t long before Kali was exactly what she needed to be to earn her Master’s love. A brainless, cockhungry bimbo, staved for her Master’s touch and semen. A perfect, brainless bimbo kitty.

XXXX

An hour and numerous orgasms later, Kali was out of her room, the woman walking on slightly shaky legs towards the master bedroom where she expected Jaune to be, however, this insight was not based on intelligence, but on pure instinct as she now associates the word ‘Master’, no matter the context, with Jaune. With every step she took, her collar jingled, her tits jiggled and bounced, and from behind, Kali’s unbelievably thicc ass clapped with every step, even louder than prior due to how with every orgasm she had early, her body grew.

Kali’s body was ridiculously curvy at this point, her tits so large that two of her own heads couldn’t fully account for the volume of her massive bust, her ass so large she experienced some trouble leaving her room to make her way into the hallway, and to make it worse, her hips were so wide that she almost wobbled with every step. Her hips were perfect for breeding, however, due to her recent changes, they were an enigma to Kali, making walking somewhat of a challenge.

Kali’s mind was a mere fraction of what it once was mere days ago, her head so devoid of thought that she simply giggled every time she heard the clap of her sizable rump with every step she took, leaving a mindless smile on her face. Whatever thoughts persisted in her mind were of love and the sheer desire to serve and please. With what mental capabilities Kali retained, she imagined Jaune spanking her like he did before, the blond gripping her hair as he fucked her pretty little throat until he came all of his delectable, succulent cum down her throat. Simply seeing this in her head made Kali wobble as she had a small orgasm, fortunately, however, she had arrived at Jaune’s door and clung to it for support, she would need it in mere moments as the sheer smell of Jaune emanating from the room made Kali’s knees quake with anticipation.

Kali opened the door in a slightly aggressive manner as she simply needed more of the smell that came from within the room, the strong, musky, powerful scent of her Master. Kali opened the door and entered the room, and upon taking her first step inside of the master bedroom, turned into Jaune’s room, she was greeted by the sight of Jaune wearing his birthday suit, his massive cock and balls on display for the woman, making her face lift into an empty-headed smile and her mouth almost began to drool. “Well, it’s about time. I was wondering when you would show,” Jaune said with a grin as he watched Kali’s eyes go from lustful and slightly empty to spiralling and hypnotized, the busty, remade MILF walking over towards her Master and as soon as she was close enough she fell to her knees, right before Jaune’s massive cock that hung down to his knees. As soon as Kali was close enough she began to nuzzle his cock, the woman even purring as she sniffed and inhaled Jaune’s musk, the bimbo kitty didn’t want to exhale as she loved the scent far too much.

Jaune grinned as he looked down at Kali, the results of the collar and everything else far exceeded his expectations as Kali was pure sex appeal at this point and completely cock-crazed for his currently flaccid, but growing member. He loved looking at Kali’s absolutely ridiculous expression, the woman’s tongue hanging from her mouth and she panted like a brainless animal, however, in this case, that is exactly what she is now. “Do you know what you are now, kitty?” Jaune asked with a grin as he looked down at Kali, the woman littering Jaune’s thick cock with kisses as if she were kissing the arm of a lover, however, upon being asked the question, Kali looked up at Jaune and smiled an empty-headed smile.

“I’m, like, uhhhh, your dumb kitty sex slave, Master~! Just your, uhhhh, personal pet pussy~!” Kali said with a smile and gave Jaune’s cock one more kiss right on the tip, his cock now standing half-erect which ensured that Kali’s lustful kiss was met with a thick wad of Jaune’s precum on her lips, a thick, yet delicious substance to the bimbofied Belladonna who quickly licked her lips clean of his precum and purred in delight, tasting the blonds essence. “Now then, you wouldn’t have any problems with me bringing that daughter of yours into this, would you?” Jaune asked with a grin, asking in slight jest as he looked at the woman he was certain just became addicted to even his precum as he watched her lick her lips despite there being nothing left to lick.

“Oh my gosh, like, yes, Master! Like, that would be, like, uhhhhh, amazing~! Blakey needs, like, your Godly cock, Master~! She thinks too, uhhhhhhhh, much! She needs to, like, let loooooose~!” Kali said as she lifted Jaune’s cock with one of her hands, letting it rest on the top of her head, allowing her to press her nose right between his thick, grapefruit-sized balls and inhale them deeply while she ran her tongue along the bottom of Jaune’s ballsack, the taste making Kali’s already soaked pussy leak even more of her lustful fluids. “She’d be, like, soooooo much happier with, like, her brain as, uhhhh, empty as mine and titties just as biiiig~! She could, like, make Master feel sooooooo good, just like meeee~!” Kali said in a slightly dazed tone as the scent of Jaune’s manly musk and the taste of his ballsack on her tongue after she had finished licking his balls was making Kali shudder and lose it even more than before.

Jaune was slightly surprised at Kali’s response, but not at all upset, the blond simply smiling as he looked down at the bimbofied MILF as she continued to inhale the smell of Jaune’s musk balls, “Good kitty,” Jaune said simply and almost immediately after Kali let out a grunt and then a deep breath, the woman placing one of her hands on Jaune’s thighs for support as she had just experienced yet another orgasm, albeit a smaller one from Jaune simply calling her a good kitty. Jaune grinned as he looked down at Kali’s thicc, fuckable ass and saw the puddle of her juices slowly growing, leaving a bit of a shine to the hardwood floor.

The blond grinned before he took a few steps back before turning around and walking towards a chair not far from Kali’s position and beside a small nightstand. Kali panted like an eager pet as she watched Jaune walk away from her, the woman watching his balls sway and his cock slap his thighs with every step with pure addiction before he sat down on the chair and turned around to face the bimbofied kitty slut. “Come over here, kitty, please me, serve your Master,” Jaune said with a grin on his face. Immediately Kali began to crawl on her hands and knees on her way towards Jaune, the woman’s thicc ass swaying with every motion and her tits squishing against the floor every time she reached out too far, giving Jaune quite the show as Kali obeyed her animalistic instincts and walked like a kitty would.

As soon as Kali was before Jaune, Kali pushed her face against Jaune’s now fully erect rod and gave it a deep sniff as she did before, his musk was simply addictive to the bimbo, and made her let out a deep, ragged breath, making Kali feel slightly light-headed as she inhaled the smell of Jaune’s foot-long, monstrous cock. After Kali stopped sniffing Jaune’s cock as if it were catnip she saw that there was a bowl of oil beside the base of the chair Jaune sat in, and upon seeing it Kali beamed with excitement. Seeing the bowl of oil, Kali soon grabbed it and dipped her hands into it, getting her entire hands and wrists covered in the thick, slippery oil that dripped off her hands as soon as she took them out of the bowl.

Without missing a beat, Kali brought her hands up to her tits and began to smear the oil all over them, Kali giggling happily as she covered her tits in the oil, giving them a nice shine and making them jiggle as she groped her own massive bust before Jaune. Kali made sure to look to Jaune’s cock every now and then while she prepared her tits and saw his cock throb in anticipation, making the woman almost squeal as she quickly finished oiling up her tits and as soon as she was done, she put her tits in Jaune’s lap and sandwiched his cock with her tits.

“Mmmm~! Your diiiick~! It’s, like, so warm~!” Kali moaned out as from the sheer warmth of Jaune’s cock she was almost trembling and almost immediately Kali began to use her massive jugs to jerk off Jaune’s cock, the sound of Kali’s heavy tits sliding up and down his thick schlong filled the room. Kali hungrily slurped and sucked on the tip and first few inches of Jaune’s cock whenever it popped out from between her tits, giving Kali something delicious to suck on. 

Jaune was greatly enjoying the feeling of Kali’s massive tits jerking him off, the blond letting out a satisfied deep breath as he felt Kali’s oiled-up tits rub his cock, making him feel as though his cock was enveloped in the tightest, yet softest pussy ever. “Fuck, that’s it, kitty, keep that up,” Jaune said with a small groan, the blond looking down at Kali as she kept sucking on the tip of his cock, the blond pressing down on her head a bit with his hand, making her suck more of his cock into her mouth and throat.

Kali squirmed feeling Jaune push the back of her head down onto his cock, making her use her tongue and throat more to please him along with her tits, and the cum-starved MILF knew that with this, Jaune was enjoying her head. She was pleasing her Master and that made her pussy almost cum from the thought alone. Kali wanted to squeal with joy, however, she decided to hum while she sucked Jaune’s thick log of cock. 

As Kali continued to smother Jaune’s cock with her enormous tits, the woman pulled her lips off his cock, took her nipples, and rubbed the tip of his cock with them, Jaune groaning as he felt her hard nubs poke and rub against his sensitive head, pushing Jaune closer to his release. Jaune groaned and pushed his head back onto the chair and gripped Kali’s hair as she did this. “Fuck, yes! I should have made you use your tits like that sooner, kitty! Get you lips on my cock, I’m going to cum!” Jaune growled as he felt his cock and balls throb, a feeling that Kali could feel as well as she felt every vein and nerve in Jaune’s monstrous cock surge as he approached his climax.

“Mmmm~! Yaaaayyy~! Cum, like, in my mouth, Master~! Cum in my-mmph~!” Kali moaned, and before she could finish that sentence Jaune grabbed her hair and shoved her down onto his cock and the blond unleashed his load into her stomach and throat. His load was thick and voluminous, his seed filling Kali up almost instantly as his semen clung to the back of her throat, forcing her to swallow as fast as she could. However, the kitty MILF was unable to take all of his seed down her throat and Jaune’s cock left her throat and erupted a few final ropes of Jaune’s seed onto her face, seed that Kali soon rubbed off her face and licked off her hands and fingers hungrily. “Mmmmm~! Your milk is, like, so yummy, Master~!” Kali purred as she tasted Jaune’s seed.

Jaune let out a few ragged breaths as he came down from his orgasmic high and looked down at the kitty MILF that was covered in his seed, “Get over on the bed, kitty! On your hands and knees, naturally,” Jaune said, making Kali squirm as she pulled her tits back from his cock, the mounds shined with the oil and some of Jaune’s cum that had escaped her lips. “Like, of course, Master~!” the busty kitty slut said with a giddy smile and a giggle before she fell onto her hands and knees and crawled over onto the bed, the woman being sure to wag her ass with every step to give her Master a good show and as soon as she was up on the bed, she wagged her ass some more, her sizable tits squished against the bed, her face down, and her ass up. 

Jaune grinned as he stood up, his cock still rock solid even after cumming so much and he walked over to Kali and as soon as he was close enough, he gave the woman’s full, thicc ass a good hard slap, that slap making Kali let out a deep moan and push her face into the sheets. Jaune could see how her pussy juices gushed between her thighs as the MILF was completely soaked and Jaune wasn’t about to let such a marvelous opportunity go to waste. The blond got up onto the bed on his knees, both his hands groping Kali’s thicc ass for a moment before he took his cock and rubbed it against Kali’s belly and clit. “Fuck, kitty, I’m going to enjoy pounding this ass,” Jaune said as he gave Kali’s ass another hard spank, making the woman moan again. “Yes, Master~! Like, enjoy my pussy, Master~! Fuck me until I, like, can’t even, ummmmmmm, think~! Hehehe~!” Kali said as she pushed her ass against Jaune’s crotch and began to twerk, a seductive dance, begging for him to fuck her. Needless to say, Jaune obliged her and shoved the entirety of his cock into her pussy, stuffing the MILF in one brutal thrust, his cock immediately bashing through her cervix and into the back of her womb. Kali let out an animalistic moan as she felt her womanhood so roughly claimed by her Master, and immediately after she felt his balls slap into her clit, she came hard, squirting all over Jaune’s cock, only lubing him up more.

Jaune let out a laugh and slapped Kali’s ass as he felt her cum, “You depraved kitty, let’s get to stuffing you with the milk you love so much,” Jaune said with a grin as he immediately began to pound into the MILF, his cock head ramming into the back of her womb like a jackhammer, beating into it without remorse. Kali screamed, moaned, wailed, and begged for more from her Master as she gripped the bed sheets and did her best to optimize her position to allow Jaune to break her in. “FUUUUUUCK~!!! MASTERRRRR~!!!! IT FEELS SO, LIKE, GOOOOOOODDDDDD~!!!! MOOOOOAAAARRRREEEEE~!!!” Kali screamed to the Gods as she felt Jaune grab and slap her ass, spanking the naughty kitty who loved every strike to her massive bubble butt. 

The bed creaked, shook, and slammed against the wall it leaned against as Jaune hammered into Kali’s pussy, the woman knowing that her pussy would never be the same, however, she was too cockdrunk to even think about, and her only priority would ensuring that her pussy was perfect for her Master’s pleasure. “I’m going to turn this pussy into my perfect fleshlight, kitty! You’ll be nothing but my slutty toy and cumdump, used to fulfill my every whim and wish! You’ll obey my every order and do it with a smile on my face!” Jaune said as he grabbed Kali’s hair and pulled her head back so he could whisper this into her ear. Hearing Jaune’s commanding and dominant voice in her ears and his hot breath on the back of her neck Kali came again, her orgasm making her body shake violently under his powerful assault on her pussy. 

“YES, MASTERRRRR~!!! I’M, LIKE, YOU SLUTTY KITTY SLAVE~!!! I LOVE, LIKE, BEING, LIKE, USED BY YOU~!!! USE ME MORE, MASTERR~! USE YOUR SLUTTY SLAVE~!!” Kali screamed out, and upon screaming like that she felt Jaune’s massive cock throb and pulse inside of her, meaning one thing. Master was about to cum inside of her. Kali’s whole body shuddered at the thought of his thick seed coating the inside of her womb, so she did her best to tighten her holes for him.

“That’s what I like to hear, kitty! Be a good girl and take my cum, I’m gonna breed you and give you a litter of my kids! Fucking cumming!” Jaune roared as with a few more powerful thrusts his cock erupted inside of Kali’s pussy and inside of her womb directly, and within the first few ropes of jizz, Jaune’s cum had already stuffed Kali’s womb. Kali’s body writhed as she felt her womb be expanded due to the sheer volume of Jaune’s cum, the woman only letting out choked gasps as she felt her belly expand to fit all the cum that Jaune continuously pumped right into her babymaker.

After about a minute of Jaune constantly cumming inside of Kali’s pussy, the blond released her hair and let her fall onto the bed, and before long her arms and legs gave you, making her fall face first into the bed, however, her massive tits cushioned her landing. The woman was stuck in a face-down, ass-up position as her arms were too weak to support her after she experienced a mind-shattering orgasm within Jaune’s own release leaving her completely vulnerable to any of Jaune’s whims. Kali simply laid there in a slowly growing pool of cum that oozed from her pussy after Jaune pulled his still erect bitchbreaker out of her pussy. 

Jaune didn’t say a word before he stood up off the bed and rounded the bed towards where Kali’s head was and as soon as he was there, he grabbed a fistful of her hair, revealing her expression, a cumdrunk expression. However, with little care for her expression, Jaune slapped her face with his cock and aimed his mighty schlong at her mouth before he shoved his entire dick into her throat. “Clean my cock, slut,” Jaune said simply before he began to mercilessly hammer into her throat, Kali’s throat bulging to fit the entirety of Jaune’s monstrous member, however, even in her state, her tongue hopelessly tried to clean off his cock. She could taste both his Godly spunk and her own juices all over his cock, a delectable concoction she knew she would love to have again.

“I have to say, kitty, you look much better like this! With a bustier body and without a damn thought in your pretty little head!” Jaune said with a grin, using his other hand to slap Kali’s ass while he continued to make her choke on his cock, his hips still hammering into her throat and his balls slapping the bulge in her throat every time her nose met his crotch. The look on Kali’s face only made Jaune laugh as she was almost completely out of it, the only thing left in her head was a blind lust for him. “I can only imagine how beautiful Blake will be after she accepts her fate and destiny, becoming just like you, my little kitty cumdump slave! The two of you will love your new positions in life,” Jaune said with a grin as he slapped Kali’s ass again and increased the speed of his thrusts as he felt his orgasm rising again.

Within a few more thrusts and some grunts from the studly male, Jaune unloaded more of his thick ballsludge right down Kali’s throat, making the woman’s already half-lidded eyes roll up into the back of her head and instinctively swallow all the cum she could, however, due to all the cum she had in her before still being present, she couldn’t take a great deal of Jaune’s load, making it spill out all over her chin and onto her tits. However, the bimbo MILF didn’t care at all, in fact, she found it harder to think every time she swallowed more of Jaune’s delicious cum, not that she cared, she had better things to do than think, like serve her Master.

Jaune soon pulled his cock out of Kali’s throat and proceeded to cum over the rest of her body after releasing her hair, dumping his jizz all over the MILF’s limp body as she slipped into a slight cum-coma as she was completely drenched in her Master’s thick, white love.

“Now then, what to do about this ass of yours?” Jaune asked himself as he walked around the bed to Kali’s ass once again, the blond delivering a harsh slap to her rear once again, leaving a nice red hand mark on her ass, effectively knocking her out of her cum-coma with a small orgasm. As soon as Kali felt Jaune’s hand on her ass, she immediately began playing with herself, rubbing her clit in hopeless masturbation as she simply did whatever her lust-crazed mind told her to do. 

“I think it’s about time I claim this asshole of yours as well, kitty! You’ll more than likely find it hard to walk in the morning, not that I care in the slightest,” Jaune said in a husky tone as he aimed his cock at her puckered asshole, Kali only mewling in delight as she felt his thick rod probe at her asshole, and before anything else, Jaune plunged himself inside of Kali’s hungry hole.

A loud, ecstatic scream came from the room that echoed through the Belladonna residence.

Directly outside of their room, however, neither of them were aware that Blake was actually leaning against the closed door, the woman pressing her forehead against the door, bathing in the intense smell of sex in the room as she masturbated to the sounds of her mother’s cries of pleasure and Jaune’s degrading words. Blake’s whole body was ablaze with lust as she could almost imagine what was happening inside of that room as she could hear every sound, smell the raw scent of sex, and even feel the vibrations in the floor from Jaune’s powerful dicking. It was enough to make Blake cum almost instantly when she had crawled over to the door in the first place.

The pheromones in the air were working against Blake at the moment, making her even hornier than she ever imagined she could be. She wanted to be dominated, she wanted to be used like her mother was being used the same way her mother was, and above all else she wanted to be owned by the same blond stud who was making her mother wail like a common whore. Blake’s logical brain told her not to let go, and to fight it, however, her pleasure centers were in control and demanded her to do what would end in her feeling the most pleasure. 

She knew what that was.

Her eyes fell onto the collar she held in her other hand that she had brought with her on the way to the bedroom to confront Jaune. She had originally planned to take on Jaune, to force him out of the house, however, when she got there, she had heard her mother wailing in pleasure and the sheer smell of sex brought her to her knees, and she had been masturbating ever since.

As Blake looked at the collar, she heard her mother call Jaune ‘Master’ while begging him to fuck her ass even harder, to leave her unable to walk, and that made Blake cum, her whole body shaking and shivering as she had an intense orgasm.

Blake looked at the collar one last time before she felt her body not force her, but guide her to open the collar, and put it around her slender throat, and soon enough, Blake had locked it in place. After freeing up her other hand she immediately went back to masturbating, however, as soon as one of her hands touched her sensitive clit, Blake squirted a thick stream of her juices as she had the most intense orgasm of her life right then and there, the woman having to bite her lip to silence her moan, however, she left a large puddle after her orgasm.

Blake had fought so hard to keep this collar off of her, to prevent herself from falling into this nymphomaniac-like state, however, now that she was in it, she had one small confession…

She never wanted to leave it.


	2. Breaking Blake

Blake was so dizzy, her eyes unfocused as they rolled around in their respective sockets, leaving the cat faunus with no other option than to try and regain herself. She felt quite sleepy, groggy even. It was an odd sensation for the Belladonna daughter as she sat up, pushing herself up and off of the ground and sitting on the wooden floor, her back leaning against the wall behind her.

Her head felt empty, her energy sapped, as if she had been working out for the last several hours. She could barely feel her legs or her lower half in general, but her head was in such a dazed state she didn't even register with her. “Uhhhhh,” Blake groaned out as she placed one of her hands onto her forehead, trying to steady her mind as best as she could.

Her focus waned due to her head’s state, however, even with her head feeling as empty as it did, one thing registered in her mind. A faint throb, a heat even, one that originated from between her currently numb thighs. Out of pure instinct, a smile appeared on Blake’s dazed face and her hands both moved from their positions towards the throb between her thighs before they landed on its source, her currently gushing pussy. 

Without so much as a second thought, or even a first one for that matter, Blake began to rub her clit and finger her pussy, two of her slender digits slipping into her pussy as she fell into a solo session, the Belladonna doing the only thing her brain could handle at the moment. 

Masturbate.

As Blake continued her solo session, her eyes began to roll back into focus, her situation flowing back into her empty mind. The previous evening. Her mother, Kali, falling to Jaune and his hypnotic charms. Her collar. The time she spent outside of her mother’s room masturbating to the sounds of her mother being pounded and turned into Jaune’s sex toy, the kitty slave that she was born to be. Just the thought of it all made her cum, Blake’s head slumping forward and her body shuddering as she came for the first time that morning, her breathing ragged and shaky as she slowly came down from her orgasm.

“Haaaaah~,” Blake moaned out as she opened her eyes. Where was she again? As her eyes examined her surroundings and she realized she was in the very same hallway she was in last night. Blake’s brain finally catching up with her and she fully registered what she was doing and where she was doing it. 

Blake’s brain kicked into overdrive, her eyes darting around the hallway, trying to think of what to do in her current situation and as soon as she turned her head she heard something she didn’t want to believe she did. The light ring of a familiar bell. The bell that rested on the collar that her mother had been wearing yesterday before she had disappeared into her room with Jaune. 

Blake’s eyes widened as she looked down and saw not only the collar around her throat, but also her enlarged breasts, her tits appearing to have doubled in size as she went from a modest C-cup to about an F-cup overnight as they had torn right through her nightgown, leaving her breasts completely exposed, her nipples hard due to the slightly chilly air the house was filled with in the mornings, and her lower half completely invisible to her. Almost in a curious manner, Blake reached up with one of her hands and cupped her breast, the woman had to bite her lip to stifle a moan due to just how sensitive her breasts were. It was as if she had been pumped full of an aphrodisiac right in her nipples like some of those hentai she had watched during her adolescent years while she wasn’t fighting alongside the White Fang. 

“Th-This isn’t good,” Blake said as she sat there, still in shock at the transformation her body had undergone just overnight. Blake was completely certain that she couldn’t move, now none of her clothes fit her, and she was right outside the door of the room where her classmate had just more than likely impregnated her mother. This was not the ideal situation for Blake.

It was at this moment that the door to Kali’s room opened and revealed Jaune, standing there naked, his cock slick with spit, cum, and women’s juices as if he had been busy all night with Kali. Within mere moments of the door being opened, a powerful wave of smells hit her from the smell of sex, sweat, pheromones, and above all else, semen filled her sensitive nostrils. Blake took only one breath of that smell in and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she passed out. Blake’s body falling limp as she was knocked unconscious by the smell of intense breeding.

A few moments of darkness passed before Blake awoke with a start, the woman breathing in once again, however, she was back to square one, her mind as foggy as before. Blake’s eyes opened and the first thing she registered was a feeling of pleasure between her legs, and something wet on her breasts. When Blake’s eyes finally refocused she snapped out of her daze and saw that she was masturbating again. One of her hands between her legs rubbing her clit while her other hand groped and fondled her breast while she drooled like a brainless bimbo. 

“W-Wah!” Blake cried out as she saw herself, the woman stopping her solo session, however, her gaze was guided upwards when she saw a pair of feet and legs right in front of her. When she looked up, she saw two things, the first being Jaune’s smug face, and the second, his erect cock mere inches from her face, the very smell of it making her groan, however, she pushed down the need to smell his cock and masturbate at the moment, knowing that was exactly what he wanted to see. 

“Need some help there?” Jaune asked, the blond laughing quite loudly as he looked down at Blake, the blond not offering a hand to the downed woman. Blake simply blushed and turned her head away from the blond, not wanting to see the amused look on his face, “N-No, I-I’m fine,” Blake said in a rebellious tone, the woman trying to show strength in a situation in which she had none.

Jaune held his tongue for a moment, however, his eyes began to scan Blake’s recently-enhanced form, the blond grinning as he eyed the Belladonna daughter up and saw how her body had changed overnight. “Oh yeah, you’re coming along quite well,” Jaune said with a smirk. “It won’t be much longer until you’re as dumb and busty as that MILF of yours,” Jaune said with a grin and a small laugh, the blond’s head tilting back towards the bedroom where Kali was more than likely on her back, cum gushing out of her pussy, completely and totally bred.

Blake grit her teeth hearing this, her will, albeit shaken, still strong, “I will never be yours, Jaune,” Blake said with a nasty snarl, her eyes looking dead into Jaune’s, however, all that glare did was make Jaune laugh, the blond pinching the bridge of his nose as he almost lost himself to his laughter. “That’s some pretty big talk for someone who was quite keen on the idea while you were, how should I say it, ‘petting your pussy’ a moment ago,” the blond said with a grin.

Blake’s face immediately turned as bright red as her mother’s ass after Jaune had finished spanking it last night. Blake’s eyes averted to the side in a hopeless attempt to hide her embarrassment from the man who had more than likely knocked up her mother, but in doing this, Jaune was able to get closer to Blake and crouch down to her level. “Can you feel it, Blake? How your little mind is shrinking, emptying? How it makes you happier and far more excitable?” Jaune asked as Blake turned her gaze back to Jaune, the Belladonna daughter doing her best to look Jaune in the eyes, her blush as bright as ever. 

Blake couldn’t stop herself from looking inside herself, thinking back on not only her solo session the night before, but just how incredible it felt. The feeling of her mind emptying out, the weight of all her worries, concerns and troubles just falling off her shoulders, and in its place pure pleasure. Blake, albeit begrudgingly, knew Jaune was right. Blake’s mind felt better when it slowed and emptied of all thoughts, leaving her an object of pure pleasure, a toy to be played with by her Master, that Master being the Arc stud before her.

It would be so easy to just let go of all her thoughts, fall into the warm embrace of being the kitty her Master wants her to be. A life filled with nothing but servitude and pleasure. It would be so easy. It… It would feel so-

“G-Guuhhh~,” Blake moaned out as a pleasurable shock coursed through her veins, her head looking down and she saw that Jaune had reached out and grabbed one of her newly enhanced breasts, the blond kneading her ample flesh, giving it a good squeeze every now and then, and with every squeeze electricity zapped through Blake’s body. 

“M-Meeooow~!” Blake moaned out, however, the second that left her lips, Blake slapped both of her hands over her mouth, the woman mewling as she shifted in her seated position as she looked at Jaune, the blond man looked back at her with an ear-to-ear smile, making Blake shiver. The Belladonna daughter knowing exactly what she had done, and how her fall was no longer a matter of if, but a matter of when.

While Blake was distracted by trying to silence her instincts taking over her, she failed to notice her mother getting up and walking up to the doorframe where Jaune and Blake were sitting just outside of. Blake’s eyes looked up at her mother, the woman walking with a slight limp as semen oozed out of her pussy, the thick jizz belonging to Jaune dripped down Kali’s inner thighs.

Blake examined Kali’s body, seeing signs of stress from groping, slapping, squeezing, the works all over Kali’s extremely busty form. This analysis confirmed one thing for Blake, something she didn’t want to accept.

Her mother was gone now. The only thing left is a sex kitten made purely to serve Jaune on her hands and knees at the snap of his fingers, or a slap to her enhanced ass.

Kali’s eyes shone with love and adoration as she looked up not at Jaune, but at her Master, the woman’s golden eyes filled with pure love, not unlike a woman who had just seen her newest crush. As Kali stared at Jaune, Blake noticed something, the woman absent-mindedly rubbing her belly, or rather, the area above where her womb was and as she did that she had a dazed smile on her face. 

If Blake could speak at the moment, she would still be unable to decide which words to use, the Belladonna daughter’s jaw fell in pure shock. A part of her knew what was going to happen last night and its inevitability, however, Blake’s brain still had a difficult time processing it. What finally sold Blake to one of her worst fears at the moment, was how Kali looked down between her massive breasts, the enormous bust blocking her view of her belly entirely, however, she still had a look of pure joy on her face.

Without so much as a word Kali almost lunged at Jaune, the busty, MILFy sex kitten caught Jaune’s arm and rubbed it between her massive bust, the woman holding onto Jaune’s arm in a manner that one could only describe as mindlessly obsessed. Kali let out a deep purr as she held onto Jaune’s muscular arm, her head rubbing against Jaune’s shoulder as if she was an actual kitten that found something she loved more than catnip. 

Grinning, Jaune raised one of his hands and began to pet Kali’s head, his hand stroking through the MILFs hair and the simple motions got a few more appreciative purrs out of Kali, a sight that made Blake shiver out of both fear and a suppressed desire for the same. “Now then, what do you want to do now, kitty?” Jaune asked Kali as he lifted her chin to make her look into his eyes, a question that earned an airheaded giggle from Kali. “I want to do anything Master wants to do~,” Kali said with a soft giggle and a small bounce, the woman’s tits rubbing against Jaune’s arm and her ass clapping from the bounce, an almost cute method of seduction. Her answer and response made Jaune chuckle softly.

“Is there anything you need?” Jaune asked. This made Kali stop and she used what was left of her sex-crazed mind to think about her situation, and after about a minute of continuous, yet slow, thought, Kali came up with an answer. “It would be, uhhh, nice to get out of the house, Master~! Plus, I need new clothes~,” Kali said as she released Jaune’s arm so she could step back and show off her amplified bust that would effectively tear through her old dress if she even tried to put it on. Kali put her arms beneath her tits, lifting them up and letting them fall and jiggle for Jaune, and from their sheer weight, they jiggled for a quite a while.

Jaune nodded at Kali, “Alright, we’ll go out and get some new clothes for you then, kitty,” Jaune said with a small smile, making Kali giggle and bounce with happiness. During this show of excitement for going shopping, Kali’s eyes landed on Blake, the MILF examining her recently-enhanced physique. As Kali looked at Blake, she realized that even her old clothes wouldn’t fit Blake due to her massive tits.

Kali leaned down and got a handful of one of Blake’s tits, examining her body more, however, with a small smile on her face, a smile that Blake didn’t like. “You need new clothes too, Blakey,” Kali said simply, however, she let out a gasp as she looked down at her daughter, “We can go get sexy clothes for Master~! This is going to be so much fun~!” Kali cheered happily as she giggled. 

Blake could only stare at her excited mother for a moment before she looked at Jaune who stared back down at her, the younger Belladonna knowing that his grip on her mother was absolute, and she feared the same would be the case with her in the future. However, a small piece of her inside revelled in that fact.

XXXX

A few hours later, Blake, Kali, and their resident stud Jaune had left the house and were now in the commercial district on Menagerie, a larger area called Kuo Kuana, where the three of them were currently on a mission to find some new clothes for the recently-enhanced forms of the Belladonna women. At the moment, Kali was simply buzzing with enthusiasm as even before her bimbofication at the hands of the Arc male watching them look through clothes right now, she loved clothes shopping.

The need for clothes right now was rather dire as at the moment the two women had to desperately dig through their wardrobes to find something to wear. Kali was wearing a baggy t-shirt and an equally baggy pair of jogging pants, the shirt and pants both showing off her curves quite well. These were the clothes that Kali had worn originally when she was pregnant with Blake, however, due to her new assets, she found the shirt looking more like a tube top on her, showing the lower-half of her areolas and plenty of underboob. Her pants weren’t in much better condition as Kali had cut off the legs and turned the pants into booty shorts that fit her ass well, covering her wide hips, however, it didn’t cover much beyond Kali’s bubbly rump, leaving her thick thighs of full display.

As for Blake, while nowhere near as busty as her mother, all of her old clothes wouldn’t fit her if she wrapped them around her body like a tube top, a small part of her wishing Yang was there, at least then she might have been able to borrow one of her bikinis, in hopes that it would fit her new bust that might rival the Xiao Long bust. Blake had no luck in her mother’s closet when she went to look for clothes, her mother having apparently burned or discarded any modest clothing that might have made her new Master less than aroused, leaving her without many options besides her birthday suit. All she was able to grab was the underportions of her mother’s favourite outfit, a white robe that hugged her body, the white dress stretched almost comically so at her bust and thusly it barely managed to reach down past her crotch and to her thighs. The sides of the dress let some of her massive tits spill out, much like her mother’s choice in outfit, her areolas were partially exposed by the outfit, making Blake blush as she tried to cover up, but every time she tried to move some fabric over one breast, it sacrificed some on another. Blake only prayed that the bottoms of her dress wouldn’t fail her so everyone wouldn’t see the tiny thong she had on.

“Oooh, what do you think of this one, Master~?” Kali asked as she pulled a translucent, golden dress out from a small pile of clothes, the dress was beyond sexy as it would hug all of Kali’s amazing curves, however, it was far too small and would bust through the front of the dress, even more so when it got down to her ass. Blake saw this from across the store, the Belladonna daughter staring at Jaune as she picked up another, far more modest dress that would cover her curves and be less exposed, however, once again, it was far too small, making Blake groan softly. Is this what it was like for Yang to go shopping? Was all her clothing custom-made? Or was it just cheaper for her to dress sexier?.

With every passing moment it became clear to Blake that if she wanted to have a more conservative wardrobe, she would likely have to break the bank. 

“Blakey~! Look at these! You’d look amazing in these! You’d make Master so happy if you wore them!” Kali said with a smile as she showed Blake the outfits she had gathered for her, Blake raising an eyebrow as she looked at them and her eyes went wide when she saw them. For starters, that golden dress she saw before wasn’t for Kali, but for her as now that she got a closer look, she realized it would fit on her amplified form, a small blush appearing on Blake’s face. 

Blake soon looked through the other clothes that her mother had brought for her to try on, a micro bikini with fishnet stockings and a small, black jacket to cover her top, an orange sling bikini that looked like a large V, and to top it all off, a simple three-pack of black heart pasties, one for each nipples and a final one for her pussy. Blake felt dizzy when she saw all these outfits.

“Mom, no,” Blake said as she waved off the clothing, if it could even be called that, putting it down on a nearby table and turning away from it. “Awww, but Blakey, they’d look so good on~! Just try them on for-a-ah~!” Kali began, however, before she could get a word out, Jaune walked up behind the busty MILF and made her let out a deep moan, feeling her Master grope her in such a public place. Jaune leaned over Kali’s shoulder and looked at Blake with a smirk, “I agree with your mother, Blake, you would look beyond good in those,” Jaune said with a grin as he gave Kali’s ass a good squeeze, making her moan again and making Blake take a step back. 

Blake simply glared at Jaune, the woman trying to hide how her knees quaked at the sight before her, “I’m not interested in your opinion,” was all the Belladonna daughter said as she looked at Jaune, her eyes darting back and forth between the revealing clothes and Jaune’s piercing gaze that made her knees weak. Jaune smiled, seeing how she resisted him, to the blond it was cute. 

Jaune didn’t say another word as he let go of the MILFy bubble butt belonging to Kali as he walked over to Blake, the man walking right up to her, placing his head right beside her ear and as he got up close and personal with Blake, he wrapped one of his hands around her body, letting it slowly snake down and gently grope her ass just as he did her mother’s. “I’ll be completely honest with you, kitty. I like the thought of seeing you in those clothes. If I saw you in clothes like those, I don’t think I’d be able to contain myself,” Jaune said, whispering into Blake’s ear as he groped her ass slightly harder, Blake’s breath hitching as Jaune began to really squeeze her ass and feel her up.

“I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from grabbing you,” Jaune said as he squeezed Blake’s ass, “Bending you over the nearest surface,” another squeeze to Blake’s Bellabooty, “And fucking your little pussy,” Jaune said as he now gave Blake’s ass a light slap, sending shivers throughout Blake’s body, the woman’s knees becoming pure gelatin as she listened to what Jaune had to say, and she was practically incapable of interrupting him or distancing herself from him.

“I’d dump load, after thick load of my cum right into your womb until I was completely certain that you were knocked up with a litter of my babies,” Jaune said with a grin as he slowly began to lower his hand, the blond’s hand shifting down into Blake’s thong, the Belladonna daughter panting in arousal as she was groped by Jaune, the man making her feel so weak in such a public place, Blake managing to catch the stares of several other women in the store, some biting their lips at the sight of Jaune toying with her, wanting what she was getting. 

“I’d fuck you every day, unload my balls right inside of that hungry womb of yours and fill you up with my rich, virile cream, and watch your belly slowly grow,” Jaune said with a grin as he kept his hand moving down Blake’s, the blond making his way towards his kitty’s pussy. “Just thinking about it makes me want to fuck you even harder,” Jaune said with a husky tone as his fingers finally found Blake’s pussy and began to sensually rub it, making Blake let out deep moans, the woman biting her bottom lip and holding onto Jaune’s arm for support, trying to keep herself under control and currently failing.

“Every time I saw you with that baby bump and wearing one of these outfits, I would fuck you no matter where we are at the moment. And when you finally can barely stand due to your massive pregnant belly filled with my kittens,” Jaune said as his fingers found Blake’s clit and began to rub it in a circular motion, making Blake’s entire body wobble, her legs quivering as she could barely stand, her womanly juices staining Jaune’s fingers. “I’d fuck you on the bed 24/7 until it’s time for you to give birth to my kittens,” Jaune said with a grin as he kept on edging the horny kitty.

“After you’ve finally given birth, I’ll knock you up all over again, you’ll be my little kitty incubator for the rest of your life,” Jaune said, finishing his dialogue, and that final statement made Blake let out a moan, her release was coming, she could feel it, it was a big on-

Jaune’s hands vanished from her pussy, the blond wiping off his hand on Blake’s back before he took a step back, his hand on Blake’s shoulder as he looked right at her facial expression, the woman’s face flush with a blush and she looked as though she had been panting like an animal in heat. Jaune smiled at her expression as she wiggled and whined in need, her knees still wobbling from the near orgasm experience, Blake almost fell to her knees, however, the feeling returning in her legs just in time to catch herself, the woman’s eyes looking quite dazed as she was currently imagining a future in which she fell to her knees as a good kitty would and beg her Master to make her cum. 

Blake’s mind came down from her near-orgasm high, her eyes sharpening as her brain recovered from the lustful attack Jaune launched against her, the woman’s face still blushing as she could barely believe herself for falling for Jaune’s seduction. During this thought, however, she didn’t realize that she had reached out and grabbed all the outfits that her mother and Jaune had retrieved for her to try on. Hot and bothered by what Jaune had said to her during her slight… lapse in sanity, she walked away from the two of them and right into the nearest changing room. 

Blake panted as she locked the changing room door behind her, the Belladonna woman turned around to put the clothes on a stool in the corner, however, in doing so she looked into a mirror, and what she saw was not what she had wanted to see. Blake had expected her facial expression to be one of anger or embarrassment, but this mirror showed her the truth. At the moment, Blake’s face had a wide, almost giddy, smile on it, and a small crimson blush as a cherry on top. To only make matters worse for the girl, one of her eyes was spiralling not unlike how her mother’s did the day prior and her collar, the damned thing, was glowing.

Blake wanted to scream, but she held her tongue, the woman taking several deep breaths, trying to regain control of her mental state, and in this state of mental relaxing and restabilization, she realized that the only reason she wasn’t a completely spiral-eyed bimbo right now was due to the fact Jaune had simply edged her and not made her cum. That orgasm would have sealed her fate.

As Blake pulled herself together, however, before she could try on the clothes, she felt her scroll begin to buzz, the Belladonna daughter forgetting she had put the device between her breasts due to her mother’s lack of pockets on her dress, so the initial vibrations made her jump and let out a shocked gasp. “What the-,” Blake said as she dug between her large breasts, pulling out her scroll and seeing the picture of her partner Yang Xiao Long attempting to do a video call with her. “Yang?” Blake said, confused as she looked at the incoming call, however, since she had no reason to refuse the call from her partner at Beacon, she picked up, but she only did a voice call, she wasn’t ready for anyone to see her in her new body as she wasn’t even ready for it herself.

“Um, h-hey, Yang?” Blake asked as she put the scroll down on a stool opposite to the one she had set the clothing down on, the curvaceous Belladonna still looking down at her scroll with disbelief, wondering why Yang would call now of all times, especially after the events of the Fall of Beacon. “‘Sup, Blake? How have you been?” Yang’s usual cheery voice came through her scroll, earning even more confusion from Blake, “I’ve been alright, Yang, you… you sound a lot less mad than I thought you would be,” Blake said before she heard a loud, boisterous laugh come from Yang. “Meh, I could be mad, or I could realize I could have been a lot worse off if you hadn’t gotten me out of there, so why bother being mad when I could be thankful,” Yang said, making Blake’s head almost spin, the Belladonna wasn’t used to this kind of forgiveness, but she wasn’t about to stab a blessing in the gut.

“O-Oh, well, i-it’s no problem, Yang, so, um, what’s up?” Blake asked as she instinctively took off her mother’s dress and grabbed the golden dress on the stool opposite to the one on which her scroll rested. “I’m glad you asked, kitty cat! Check this out!” Yang said with a laugh as Blake began receiving picture messages from Yang, the Belladonna looking down at the scroll and seeing a golden prosthetic arm, making her eyes widen. “Got this from Atlas a few weeks ago and I painted it! What do you think?” Yang asked as Blake dropped the white dress she was wearing before onto the ground and began to put on the golden dress.

“That looks cool, how much did it cost you?” Blake asked as she absent-mindedly rolled the golden dress down her curvaceous body, the dress stretching around her massive tits and struggled to make it down past her massive ass, but the dress managed to wrap itself snugly around Blake’s figure. “Oh, I didn’t pay a single lien for this! My Dad called a friend of his in Atlas and he got it free of charge! Isn’t it cool?” Yang asked, however, Blake’s eyes finally landed on a mirror again, and she realized that she had dressed herself on pure instinct alone, making her silently curse, “Y-Yeah,” Blake was only able to say as she stared at herself in the mirror.

Blake could barely look at herself right now, and yet she couldn’t drag her eyes off of her figure. She looked like a total prostitute, a bimbo who would hang out at street corners around midnight looking for her latest opportunity to get paid, but for some reason, she didn’t mind it at all, Blake felt almost comfortable in this dress, as if she belonged in it. As she was caught in this trance-like state, she was unprepared for Yang’s next question, “So, what’re you up to today, Kitty Cat? You out of the house right now?” Yang asked, and before Blake could process the question fully, she responded, “Yeah, I’m out clothes shopping with Jaune right now,”.

The moment the words left Blake’s mouth, the woman felt her heart almost explode and her blood run old. “Ooooooooohhhhh~! Out with Lover Boy so soon~? I guess cats really do go in for the kill the second an opportunity arises~! Are you getting something sexy for him to ‘accidentally’ see you in~? Or maybe something for you to confess to him in, making him your boyfriend while on a romantic getaway~?” Yang teased as Blake couldn’t stop herself from blushing. “N-No, Yang! You don’t understand!” Blake said as she picked up her scroll and started talking back to Yang, albeit to no avail. “Oh, no, I think I understand quite clearly, Blakey, damn you work fast, you’re making me look slow~!” Yang said with a small laugh.

“Tell me, Blakey, is he going to be the guy that finally gets unrestricted access to that Bellabooty of yours~? I know lots of boys who would have wanted a shot at that when you were back at Beacon~!” Yang said with a giggle, the blonde absolutely loving this. “I bet that bubble butt of yours will drive him absolutely wild~!” Yang continued. For some reason, that particular line stuck with Blake, and from that moment her imagination began to run wild in her mind. Blake had to sit down, her body leaning against the wall and then sat down onto the stool where the clothes she had brought in rested, her head tilted down as she was lost in thought.

“Hey, did you get any protection before you got back to Menagerie? I’ve heard they’re not huge on condoms over there, so you might end up with a ton of blonde little Jaune’s on your hands~!” Yang said, the woman laughing again, Blake’s mind almost immediately filling with images of herself wearing an apron, working in the kitchen, food on the cutting board in front of her, and hanging from her apron was a small, three year old child that had golden eyes, blonde hair, and small cat ears. This child looked like the fusion between Jaune and herself when they were children. In that moment Blake had seen what her and Jaune’s potential child might look like, and they were adorable.

“Damn, Blakey, going for being a mother already! Can’t say I don’t blame you though, those hips can hold dozens of Jaune’s babies!” Yang said as she laughed. “What’re you thinking of doing to finally bed the guy anyway? Got anything sexy to wear for him, or are you just gonna bend over and let him work his magic on that Bellabooty of yours?” Yang asked. This made Blake’s mind really kick into overdrive, imagining how Jaune would inseminate her in the first place.

She could see it in her head. The busty Belladonna daughter bent over a table in the living room of her house, her face pressed against the wood, her shorts pulled down, exposing her pretty, pink, dripping pussy. The woman’s arms gripping the opposite end of the table, and as she looked over her shoulder, she could see her blonde Master groping her bubble butt, giving it a good spank. She could almost feel it, Jaune’s massive member spreading her pussy lips as he pushed his cock inside of her and began to thrust into her with the desire to breed and impregnate, his pelvis slapping against her Bellabooty, earning moan after deep moan from her lips.

“I mean, if you’re going all in, Blake, you should think of getting a wedding dress, better marry him before he gets the chance to run off! If you like it, then you should put a ring on it~!” Yang continued, the blonde seeming to have no end to her teasing of possible futures for her cat faunus friend and her resident blond Master, Blake’s own mind loving to indulge in these possible futures by playing them back to Blake without hesitation.

Blake’s entire body shuddered the moment Yang brought up marriage, her mind immediately imagining the scenario. Blake walking down the aisle with her mother, the Belladonna daughter dressed in a white wedding dress that horribly struggled to hold her massive tits, her tits jiggled and bounced with every step she took down the aisle towards the altar where Jaune stood, the man wearing a simple tuxedo awaiting his bride. Before long Blake was standing up on the altar with her newly wedded husband the moment the two of them spoke two simple words, “I do,”. Blake gazed lovingly at her husband, the woman’s eyes filled with hearts as her union with her Master had finally been completed. Collar, ring, and contract, the holy trinity of complete ownership.

“Next thing you know, you’ll be knitting socks and sweaters for your little human-Faunus half-breed kids! They’ll be so cute!!” Yang squealed through the phone as Blake’s mind immediately adapted, sending more images of Jaune and Blake’s potentially-married life through the hypnotized kitten’s mind.

Images of a child’s bedroom filled Blake’s mind, the younger Belladonna sat on a rocking chair, her belly swollen with Jaune’s child inside of her, and around her were several children, all of them running around the room, playing. In Blake’s hands were knitting needles, the woman knitting socks with a bright smile on her face, preparing for their next addition to the Arc family, another beautiful half-breed between human and Faunus. 

All of these visions were straining Blake’s weak, shattered mind, leaving her only one thing to do as her mind had a very simple fight or flight response. Blake’s hands soon travelled down between her legs and she immediately began to rub her clit, and with two fingers she began to penetrate her pussy, the Belladonna daughter panting like an animal in heat as she initiated her own solo session. “Haaah… Haaaah…” Blake panted mindlessly as she sat on the stool, her pussy juices leaking down her lower half and staining the wooden stool she sat on. 

“You know, I might just be a little bit jealous of you, Blakey! Maybe I should get myself over there and get in on some of that action as well, if you know what I mean~! I’ve got a new function for my arm that I think you’ll just love~!” Yang said as a faint hum filled the microphone and the changing room that Blake occupied, not that she even really heard it. Blake was so lost within her own mind, images flashing of her future with Jaune, marriage, children, love, and above all else lots of unprotected sex, she dared to even call it outright breeding. Normally Blake would be completely against such a concept, but right now, she was in such a state of heat she couldn’t care less.

As Blake continued her solo session, her eyes began to spiral, her eyes losing their life in exchange for pure, blind lust. Blake’s cheeks flushed in a dark crimson blush, her tongue slid out of her mouth as she panted, and most importantly, the bell secured around her throat began to glow, the combined strength of all these sensations pushing Blake over the edge. Blake’s whole body spasmed as she came for the first time, her pussy squirting all over the door in front of her and leaving it a dripping mess. 

Blake moaned loudly as she twitched and spasmed from the incredible orgasm, and at some point her hand hit the hang up button on her scroll, and before she could regain herself, she promptly fell off of her stool and onto the ground, waist above her head and her womanly juices squirting up into the air before they rained back down onto her face. Blake’s orgasm was so strong that her body had fallen limp and she simply laid there, her eyes spiralling, her arms sprawled out against the changing room walls, and her entire being simply drowned in lust, all due to a single teasing session with her teammate in Patch, Yang Xiao Long.

XXXX

About 10 minutes later, the mother of Blake, the recently enhanced Kali Belladonna came looking for her daughter, as she hadn’t heard from her in a while and recalled hearing a loud moan from somewhere in the changing rooms. After checking a few of the changing rooms, Kali eventually stumbled upon one where she heard a soft groan coming from it, and she even saw some long black hair come from underneath the door, making the MILF realize that it was likely her daughter inside.

Kali pushed the door open, apparently the door was unlocked and as soon as she opened the door the smell of pure lust his Kali’s nose and she shivered in response to the welcome smell. Kali’s golden eyes eventually looked down and saw the state of her daughter. Blake’s face was drenched in her own ejaculate, her mouth hanging open, and her eyes were spiralling, she looked completely drunk, but of orgasms instead of substances.

“Oh, Blakey, are you okay?” Kali asked as she squatted down to get a better look at her daughter’s dazed expression, the woman couldn’t help but smile softly as all she got in response were a few mindless babbles, some of Blake’s spit running down the side of her cheek. Kali could just sit there and watch this all day, but at the moment, she had something else in mind. Now that Blake was in a more… favourable state of mind, Kali saw it was time to see to her Master’s wishes and dress Blake more appropriately for serving him.

“Oh, Blakey~!” Kali whispered as she leaned down and went right up against Blake’s ear that twitched from hearing something, “I have some things for you to try on, my little kitty, something Mommy knows you’ll just love to wear~! You want to make Mommy happy by wearing this, don’t you~? Say ‘Yes, Mommy’~!” Kali whispered into her suggestible daughter's ear, the daughter in question simply writhing at the sound of her mother’s voice and could barely respond, “Ohhhh, m-meow~! Y-Yes, M-Mommyyyy~!” Blake slurred out, the woman sounding so drunk off her own climax that she was hardly capable of speech, much less conscious thought. Just the way that Kali liked her at the moment.

Kali simply grinned as she looked over back into the store and saw that there was a swimsuit section that she and Jaune hadn’t visited yet, and that was something she needed to correct as she wanted to go to the beach sometime soon. “How would you like to go to the beach later, Blakey~? It’ll be fun~!” Kali said with an alluring tone, and all she got in response this time was a groan from her daughter, not a confirmation of any kind, but it wasn’t a rejection either, which made Kali grin.

XXXX

After another hour or so of shopping in the swimsuit section at the store, Kali and Blake had amassed quite a sizable pile of clothing within their own respective baskets, both of them filled with some of the most skimpy and revealing swimsuits that the store had to offer them. At the moment, Jaune was waiting outside, the only request so far of Kali’s that Jaune had listened to because the Belladonna MILF wished to surprise him with the swimsuits they chose, and as such, Jaune was now waiting outside the store for the Belladonnas to finish their business.

As Blake and Kali made their way up to the register, Kali was looking at the price tags on the swimsuits, and she noticed that despite their lack of material, they were all quite expensive due to their ‘designer’ labels. “Hmm, oh Blakey, these might just break the bank,” Kali pouted as she looked at the brainless, empty-headed expression on Blake’s face, the MILF seeing an almost ridiculous smile on her daughter’s face, making her smile. “Luckily, I have an idea~!” Kali said with a mischievous grin on her face. Kali smirked and leaned into Blake’s ear and began to whisper her idea into her daughters ear, being sure to use one of her hands to loosen the robe her daughter was wearing a bit, showing off even more cleavage.

A few moments later, up at the cash register, there was a young man, a dog faunus from the ears on his head and the tail behind him. The young man having just finished helping a customer, and thusly leaving him unprepared for the two women who were next in line. “Hello, how may I-” he began as his head was turned in another direction, however, as soon as his eyes landed on Kali and Blake, or more accurately, their massive breasts, a deep blush covered his face and his pants began to sport a mild bulge, his tail shuddering slightly as he looked at the voluptuous cat faunus.

“Hello, young man~! We’re here to pay for these, and if you would be a dear, could you give us a little discount, we’re a bit short on money at the moment~!” Kali said, her eyes looking up at the dog faunus cashier, the beyond busty MILF leaning onto the counter, flashing the unsuspecting male with a massive amount of cleavage, and were it not for the counter before them, everyone would see the growing, knotted bulge in the cashier’s pants. “I-I’m s-s-sorry, ma’am, I-I can’t do that, m-my Dad, I-I mean, my b-boss wouldn’t like that!” the young man said, the man trying desperately to keep his eyes off of Kali’s massive tits, but every time they got off of hers, they landed on Blake’s, only escalating the situation as he had two curvy feline faunus giving him bedroom eyes. The young faunus male couldn’t help but notice Blake’s thoughtless expression, how her eyes seemed empty and her mouth drooled slightly as she stood beside her MILF of a mother. It was almost as if she had been hypnotized by something.

Kali let out a simple giggle, “Oh, you’re right, I’m so sorry, young man, we should have offered you proper payment from the beginning,” Kali said as she took a step back from the counter, the MILF looking back at Blake, winking. As soon as she stepped back, the dog faunus cashier got to scanning their items and ringing up the total for Kali’s sizable purchase. “A-Alright, that’ll be-” the man began, however, before he could continue, he was greeted to the sight of Kali and Blake’s bare breasts. Blake had pulled her robe wide open, revealing her tits while Kali lifted her top, letting her massive knockers fall out with a jiggle, showing their weight and buoyancy.

The young dog faunus was stupefied, he could barely believe what he was seeing, and could hardly process it. He could practically feel the pheromones coming off of the two sex-crazed women, and it put his body into a state of sex-like fight or flight. His instincts kicked in almost immediately and his eyes glazed over, he smiled, and even began to pant as his tail wagged behind him, his mind focusing on one thing and one thing alone now, impressing the two busty, fertile faunus in front of him, no matter the cost.

“20 lien, just 20 lien!” he blurted out, giving them an unbelievably lower price than the actual cost of the swimsuits. Kali and Blake giggled at the sight, Kali then reached with one of her hands into her tits and pulled out a 30 lien card and put it down on the table, “Thank you, sweetie~!” Kali said as she and Blake grabbed their purchases and walked out.

As the two walked out, they made sure to wag their asses for the man, and before they stepped out the door, the last thing they heard was the sound of him panting and a light slapping sound. That was the sound of a man giving into his instincts and masturbating the heat he felt away.

XXXX

The beaches of Menagerie, a place where hundreds of Faunus come to relax and spend a day away from their usual routines while surrounded by miles of sand, water, and activities. However, the usual tranquility of the beach was interrupted, not by some large monster, but by Jaune and his two pet kittens. 

The blond master of Blake and Kali Belladonna was wearing a simple pair of swimming trunks, the man’s six-pack abs on full display, and the outline of his flaccid, yet still massive, cock was clearly showing within the confines of the swim trunks. While this did catch several eyes and turn many heads, this wasn’t what the people were primarily focused on. The vast majority of the people staring at Jaune were actually focused on the two thicc cat faunus who were clinging to the blond stud, and in return one his hands was on one of each girl’s sizable ass cheeks.

Kali was currently wearing a simple micro bikini, the top of said bikini covered her nipples and the vast majority of her areolas, the woman extremely comfortable in her top, and even more so in her bottom. Kali’s bottom consisted of what could practically be called a thong, a simply line of fabric that covered her pussy and asshole, however, her ass cheeks were free to wobble, jiggle, and clap with every step she took, the only thing stopping everyone from hearing a loud clap with every step the Belladonna MILF took was Jaune’s hand firmly gripping her ass as they walked.

Blake wasn’t far off from her mother in terms of skimpy choices in swimwear. Right now, Blake wore a top that had a breast window the shape of a cat’s head, while the black-coloured top was more conservative than Kali’s micro bikini top, it still showed every single curve that Blake had to offer from her bust, especially due to the fact that her bust was testing the strength of the top as it strained around her tits. It even drew eyes to the breast window with pink highlights surrounding the cutout of the cat’s head. Blake’s bottom wasn’t much better than Kali’s as it was tiny, black in colour and tied on each side of her waist, the backside of the swimsuit vanished between Blake’s ass cheeks and the front covered her pussy, but still hugged her womanhood.

Kali was purring in blissful pleasure as she clung to Jaune’s arm, the woman loving the feeling of being groped by her Master in public, meanwhile on Jaune’s other arm, there was Blake doing her best to cover her body with Jaune’s muscular arm, however, it didn’t do much to cover up the embarrassed faunus. Blake’s mind had recovered when the three of them were already on their way to the beach and since she had no means to go home, she was forced to wear the swimsuit she didn’t even remember owning hours ago, the only comfort she had at the moment was Jaune’s dominant, possessive hand groping her Bellabooty.

After a little more walking, the three of them decided to put their stuff down a fair distance back from the water, but in a spot that got them a decent amount of attention, just what Kali and Jaune wanted, and what Blake wanted to minimize. As the girls settled down, putting down their towels and setting up their umbrella to give the group some shade from the sun. As Kali and Blake laid down on their backs, the Belladonna MILF had a mischievous idea. “Master, would you, like, put some sunscreen on me, and Blakey while you’re at it~?” the busty Belladonna MILF asked, a question that made Jaune grin as he looked down at the forms of his two sex kittens.

“Of course, kitty,” Jaune said as he laid the rest of their stuff down on the sand beside their towels and went to grab a bottle of sunscreen. Blake felt unsure about this, the woman opening her mouth to protest and tell Jaune she didn’t want him to put sunscreen on her, however, her mind intervened. Blake then began to imagine Jaune’s hands roaming her body, spreading the sunscreen all over her body and groping her as he did it. Blake simply bit her bottom lip and remained silent, the woman not willing to admit she wanted it, but wasn’t about to prevent something potentially pleasurable.

Jaune knelt down between the two girls, his eyes lingering on Kali’s bust as he looked between the two of them, checking out their choice in attire, enjoying them both. The blond soon opened the bottle of sunscreen and put a decent amount in one of his hands before putting it down and rubbing his hands together, covering them in the protective substance and within moments Jaune’s hands found their way down onto the girls bodies, starting by rubbing their bellies in a circular motion, spreading the lotion out across their stomachs.

Kali let out a deep moan as she felt Jaune’s hand roam her belly, his hand slowly moving down towards her pussy, her legs crossing and shuddering slightly, giving Jaune something to look at and enjoy as he did her this ‘favour’. Kali was just loving this, the feeling of her Master’s hand on her body, the lustful gaze of the other beachgoers as they heard her almost slutty moans, it was a dream come true for the woman, especially when she felt Jaune’s hand double back and move towards her breasts.

Meanwhile, Blake did her best to keep her moans quiet, something that wasn’t easy due to just how sensitive her entire body was, it felt as though Jaune had laced the sunscreen with an aphrodisiac and she was slowly losing control. Blake bit her bottom lip and gripped the towel beneath her, her body shaking and writhing as Jaune’s hands moved up to her breasts that were snugly kept within the confines of her cat-themed swimwear.

Kali was the first to feel Jaune’s hands on her breast, the woman’s micro bikini easily sliding down her breast, exposing Kali’s breasts in their entirety, making her giggle, however, that was silenced as soon as she felt Jaune’s hand run over her nipple, giving it a small squeeze before it went back to slathering her tits in the lotion, “Mmmmmmeow~!” was all the Belladonna MILF let out in response to the pleasure of it all. Blake let out a similar sound as she felt Jaune’s hand reach beneath her top and groped her tits, the younger Belladonna’s legs shuddering and shaking as she felt her Master’s hands on her ample bust and making her feel weak in his grasp. 

Jaune only smirked as he finished up the two girls' fronts and stared down at the work he had done, two lustful kitties breathing heavily from his mere touch, a sight that he had once dreamed of during his adolescence. “Turn over, I’ll do your backs next,” Jaune said in a husky tone, Kali eagerly sitting up and turning over, her breasts deliciously spreading out on her towel as her ass stuck up, perky and simply begging to be groped and spanked. Blake swallowed as she slowly sat up, her body still shuddering slightly as she assumed the same position as her mother, leaving her ass exposed to Jaune and all of the eyes visually undressing her, so many horny Faunus men and women were on the beach right now.

Without another word, Jaune poured some sunscreen onto both Kali and Blake’s backs and put his hands down onto them, rubbing their backs the same way as he did their bellies, in slow circular motions. This earned a soft purr from Kali, the woman’s enjoyment of this increasing by the moment while Blake did her best to keep her moans quiet, and it would have remained that way if Jaune hadn’t let his hands slowly travel further down their backs.

Jaune’s hand not only slipped down onto both deliciously thicc and ample Bellabooties, his hands found their way between Kali and Blake’s legs, and without waiting a moment he began to finger and toy with their pussies. Kali let out a loud, obvious moan as she felt Jaune’s fingers dip into her pussy, the feeling of his fingers prodding and poking at all the weak spots he had identified within her the previous night made her feel like his toy, something that Kali simply loved. Blake’s eyes snapped wide open when she felt Jaune’s fingers in her pussy, the younger Belladonna shifted in Jaune’s grasp, her breathing accelerating and her whole body felt as if it was on fire, her sensitivity amplified a thousand fold since the morning. 

The sound of both Kali and Blake’s moans filled the air, many Faunus people stopping and watching the show, some of them even beginning to delve into their own lust, masturbating from the comfort of their own towel. The smell of the pheromones coming off of the two sex kitten’s bodies filled their air and began to affect the surrounding Faunus. Some people remained still as they watched the exhibitionistic group, some of those people pulled out their scrolls and cameras, doing the best to grab evidence and documentation of the indecent display on the beach. One thing was clear, however, all those who watched the kitties being used as toys for their blond Master were enjoying the show.

Kali’s head moved around as she was being fingered by her Master, her eyes scanning the beach and she saw just how many people were staring at her thicc bubble butt and massive tits that were spread out evenly over her beach towel. The MILF had longed for such attention for a long time now and to be stared at while she was so openly used by her Master made her whole body shudder. “Ahn~!” Kali moaned out in a whorish tone, attracting even more eyes to the busty MILF as she was toyed with, the slutty MILF wanting nothing more than the undivided attention of every faunus on the beach so they could not only see her Master, but also how he treated his sexy kitty sluts.

Blake, on the other hand, fought against her moans, the younger Belladonna gripping her towel and trying desperately to keep her moans silent, the woman even going so far as to shove her face down into her towel and hide her face. Blake wanted to say that she hated this, being used like a cheap object for Jaune, her Master’s pleasure, but she couldn’t, she simply couldn’t. Not because of the collar’s adverse effects on her mind, or the fact that her body has become so sensitive that even the air made her body tingle, no. It was the fact that it wasn’t true. She was loving this, loving it so much that only a small part of her mind kept fighting and trying to deny that fact. All Blake could truly do was continue to lay there, a toy for her Master while the heavy, passionate desires of her body fought with the willful remains of her mind, both of them fighting for dominance over the woman named Blake Belladonna.

It didn’t take long before the beach began to fill with the sounds of Blake and Kali’s moans and purring, the latter far louder and open about her pleasure than the prior, and as such, several people filmed the horny kitty MILF as she was fingered by her Master. “Mmmmm~! Master, your fingers, like, feel sooooo goooooodddd~!” Kali moaned out in a whorish tone, the woman slurring slightly just as she did when she and Jaune fucked the previous night, Kali putting on her cockdrunk persona in an effort to please her dominant Master. As this continued Blake and Kali’s bodies began to shiver and writhe against their towels, “Mmmm, f-fuck! I-I’m g-getting close! I-It’s too good!” Blake moaned out, the woman’s eyes were closed, her head tilted back as she was trembling within Jaune’s grasp as her orgasm approached, something that she shared with her mother. “Me too, Blakey, don’t fight it, cum~! Orgasms that come from Master always, like, feel amazing~!” Kali said, moaning out her praise as her ass clapped as she shivered, her own release coming rather strong.

“Cum for me, my little slutty kitties~!” Jaune growled in a husky tone as he leaned down closer to both of their ears, and within seconds, the both of them let out a loud moan before their orgasms shot through their bodies. “Meeeeoooooowwwwww~!” was the only sound that came from the two busty Belladonna kitties as the both of their pussies squirted an insane amount of their womanly juices onto both the towels and onto Jaune’s hands. Blake’s whole body began to rapidly spasm as if she were having a small seizure, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her mouth hung agape as her orgasm brought her to unimaginable new heights of pleasure. It appeared to be too much for the woman however, as Blake’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she soon passed out, the younger Belladonna falling unconscious, however, she rolled onto her back before falling asleep, exposing her large, jiggling tits to everyone on the beach. Kali, however, was more than capable of handling her powerful orgasm, and as soon as she stopped shuddering and cumming, she rolled over onto her back, “Thank you, Master~! That was amazing~!” Kali said as she laid back and pulled off her micro bikini top, the woman’s tits jiggling completely freely now that the string of fabric no longer struggled to contain her massive bust. 

Kali sighed in pleasure as she laid back, the woman absolutely glowing as she was now completely exposed to the several faunus men and women surrounding them, showing them all her incredible, bimbo-like figure. The vast majority of the faunus there couldn’t look away, or in some cases, couldn’t stop masturbating to the whole ordeal as Kali began to sunbathe while listening to the sounds of moan, groans, and deep breaths of pleasure, coming from those around them. Kali wished Blake were still conscious, she should be hearing this and enjoying herself on the beach.

XXXX

It took a while for Blake to finally begin to wake up, however, she realized something when she began to stir. She felt a small amount of pleasure coming from her breasts, something not unwelcome, but unfamiliar. When Blake finally took a deep breath and opened her eyes, she saw that she was surrounded by young faunus men, her top was gone, there was no trace of it in the area around her, some of these faunus men were groping and squeezing her tits in a hungry manner, and to top it all off, she could hear a wet slapping sound beside her.

When Blake turned her gaze from the men groping her and surrounding her as they jerked off their average-sized cocks, Blake saw her mother stradling the true prize of the men around her, her Master, Jaune. Blake saw her mother frantically riding Jaune as he laid down on his back, relaxing. Kali’s tits were bouncing and swaying with every motion she made during the heated rut, the woman’s ass clapping and slamming down on the blond adonis’ crotch, riding him frantically, her belly bulging every time Jaune’s cock vanished into her pussy, and a subsequent moan of pleasure escaped the MILFs lips when the massive member slammed into the back of her womb.

Pheromones filled the air as Jaune and Kali continued their heated rut, the two of them giving off such a strong, passionate scent that it began to drive the surrounding faunus into a blind heat, the number of people masturbating and fucking along the beach began to steadily grow. The smell of Jaune’s Alpha male scent made the woman surrounding them quiver with lust and made their empty pussies throb with hunger for not only his massive cock, but also his child. Meanwhile, the smell of Kali’s sweat, mixed with her perfume, made the men around them harder then they could have ever imagined. Some of their cocks leaking small globs of precum and almost tearing through their swim trunks, while others were straight up cumming in their trunks.

As Jaune took his eyes off of Kali, he looked around the beach, seeing several faunus women strip out of their swimsuits, some far more revealing than others and beginning to grind and make out with the first man within their reach. The girls seemed to smile in an airheaded manner, their brains almost visibly being turned to mush as they lost themselves to their lust, and from what Jaune was seeing, the men weren’t much better off as they seemed to only be able to focus on the tits and asses of the women surrounding them, some of them even having the women sitting on their faces, a sight that made Jaune smirk. 

One would think that it was Kali alone who made the men run wild and fuck their wives or any woman within reach, however, it was Blake who was attracting the most attention from the men and driving them somewhat wild. The smell that came off of Blake was unlike her mothers, not at all owned in any way or possessed by her Master, at least not yet. The scent she gave off was one of a pure, unfertilized female, one that was almost like a drug to young men who are ready to impregnate a woman. Their minds slowly melted as their heats took over, their hands moving on their own as the three men surrounding Blake began to grope and feel her up, running their hands all over Blake’s enhanced, thicc body.

Before long, Blake was pulled off of her towel, off the ground, onto her feet, then pulled between the three men, all of them taking part in groping the naked Belladonna daughter, “Mmmph~!” was all she was able to say at the moment, a small part of her within her telling her to fight back and to not let these unruly men grope her body like this, but once again, the pleasure was overruling logic in her mind. “Come here, baby~!” one of the men said as he groped her tits, while another grabbed her ass, and the last man put his hand between her legs and began to toy with her pussy, the dripping mound soaking the man’s hand in her womanly juices. 

Blake let out a gasp as she felt the man’s hand toying with her pussy, her already unstable legs were shaking and shuddering as she struggled to remain on her two feet. Blake’s eyes began to dart, looking around her as she tried to get her bearings and understand what was happening, but her eyes were only met with a few things. First and foremost, the sight of several men around her jerking off while staring right at her, or more accurately her body, all of them looking quite brain-dead and simply horny. Secondly, the sight of women twerking, getting down on their knees, and performing all kinds of debaucherous acts in their state of heat. Then thirdly, there was the sound of the pure breeding den the beach had become from the sounds of men jerking off their cocks, to the wails of women crying out in sheer bliss as they were fucked by their chosen mates, and from what Blake also heard, some fights between male faunus breaking out over who should be whose mate during this time of immense heat. No matter where Blake turned, she could feel the increasing, almost impulsive desire to fuck and be fucked by the nearest Alpha male.

“Hnng~!” Blake groaned as the thought of being fucked finally made her lose her footing and fall to her knees, several men around her closed in around her and jerked off right in front of her face, some of their cocks pressed into her face, all of them beckoning her to open her mouth and suck on them. Blake was slipping, she could feel it, her head was pounding, her womb ached, and her pussy was gushing all over the ground beneath her, this left Blake with the mental capacity to only whine and groan as she felt her body betray her mind. The strong smell of these mens cocks, the way they were all over her, groping and feeling her up, it was shocking to the part of Blake’s mind that wasn’t overwhelmed by carnal lust. 

Blake’s head began to hurt a bit more, her breathing increasing, the smell of cock filling her nostrils and it was overriding what was left of her mind. She tried to fight back against it, she tried to let sense prevail, however, it was simply futile. All of the pleasure she was feeling, the smell of pheromones and musk filling the air, and to top it all off, the sounds of men and women groaning and moaning during their own heated congress. It was just too much, and within that moment, something within Blake simply snapped.

Blake’s eyes widened, a silly, almost comical smile appeared on her face and within moments, her previously feline eyes began to spiral, a circular pattern appearing in her eyes and her body almost fell limp, “Hehe,” was all she uttered from her new-found happiness, if one was to call it that, however, that wasn’t the faunus men’s assessment of the situation. When the men saw this change in Blake, they immediately stopped jerking off in front of her and took a step back, they knew instinctively that something something strange was going on, and with that in mind, they backed away from the spiral-eyed Belladonna, the woman falling into the same mentality as her mother did the previous day, sex kitty mode, if one were to give it a name.

Blake panted as she then crawled on her hands and knees away from the stunned, and confused faunus men, the group of them clearing the way for Blake as they no longer wanted to impede the woman in the slightest in her journey towards her destination. After crawling for a few moments, Blake arrived at her destination, beside Jaune while her mother was riding his cock as frantically as she could, the busty Belladonna MILF still in a lust-filled craze as before. Kali’s breasts bounced and jiggled as she bounced, her ass clapping and shaking every time her hips collided with Jaune’s when she came down. Seeing her daughter beside her, Kali turned her head and giggled happily. “I knew you’d come around eventually,” Jaune said with a grin as he nodded at Kali, the woman pouting slightly as she hadn’t gotten her milk yet, but she got up and off of Jaune’s cock, leaving it open for Blake. Jaune’s now unoccupied rod shone in the bright sunlight, Blake almost salivated at the sight of his cock and had to stop herself from simply pouncing onto his manhood and begin to ride him as her mother did.

“Get on, kitty,” Jaune said with a grin, looking up at Blake, and within an instant, Blake was on top of Jaune, the younger Belladonna stradling the Arc stud and his cock was resting against her stomach, showing her exactly how deep his cock would be going inside of her. Blake gulped slightly, however, her spiraling eyes removed any doubt in the shattered remains of her mind as she felt up Jaune’s cock, seeing the massive bitchbreaker would be going well past the depth of her womb when he began to fuck her, something she didn’t mind in the slightest. With a fluid motion, Blake raised her hips and slipped Jaune’s cock inside of her pussy, Blake let out a deep, loud moan when she felt his cock push through her cervix and bump into the back of her womb, the woman tossing her head back in pleasure and giggling like an air-headed slut before she got to riding the blonde bull, her tits bouncing and ass clapping just like her mother’s did when she had her turn with their blonde master.

Meanwhile, Kali was off to the side, seeing as she no longer had her Master’s cock inside of her, she waited patiently for her daughter to have her fun, the mother so proud of Blake right now. The woman either blissfully unaware or completely without a care in the world that while she watched her daughter submit to their master and have her turn with him, several men were groping and sucking her tits. These were the men who were unable to find other women to mate with at the moment, so they took advantage of Kali’s unaware state and clung to her as best as they could and used her tits and ass to pleasure themselves.

“This is much better, isn’t it, kitty?” Jaune asked with a grin as he reached up and gave one of Blake’s tits a good squeeze, the busty Belladonna daughter’s eyes rolling up into the back of her head from the pleasure, her eyes crossing as she experienced an incredible orgasm. “Meeeeooooowwww~!” was all Blake let out in response to Jaune’s question, the woman’s pussy constricting around Jaune’s member, the blond knew that she was a virgin, but this tightness was something even he found slightly surprising, not that he minded in the slightest. 

Blake’s eyes were unfocused and spiralling, the woman letting out deep groans as she rode Jaune in a manner that some, if they were paying any real attention, would see as desperate. Blake was so lost in lust that she didn’t care for skill or technique at all, the only thing the woman wanted was a release, and the feeling of her blond Master’s cock slamming into the back of her womb repeatedly was giving her exactly what she needed more than anything else. 

With the effort that Kali had put into working Jaune’s cock not long ago, and the feeling of Blake’s tight, wet, virgin pussy, it was inevitable that Jaune was close to cumming, the blond adonis grinning as his balls and cock throbbed with virility. “I’m getting close, kitty! Are you ready for your milk?” the blonde asked as he looked up into Blake’s eyes, the blond’s blue eyes piercing Blake’s and that look alone made the woman shiver with lust and hunger for Jaune’s thick, baby batter. “Mmmmmmmm~!!! Masshterrr’sshhh miiillkkk~! Give ittttt toooo meeeeee~!” Blake moaned out, the woman slurring her words and barely able to keep her spiralling eyes focused on anything that moved, so she simply let her eyes roll into the back of her head as she awaited her Master’s thick seed to penetrate her womb and give her the first creampie of her life.

Jaune grunted as with a few more thrusts upward, into Blake’s ass, his cock erupted inside of her, Jaune reached up and grabbed two fistfuls of Blake’s bubbly, thicc ass and pulled her crotch down against his, ensuring that his cock was secured against her the back of her womb and that his cum went right into her baby room. Blake mewled loudly and twitched as she felt her womb be stuffed with Jaune’s rich cream and before long she fell onto her amplified chest and laid her face against Jaune’s chest as she panted like a bitch in heat. “Mmmmmmmm~!” was all she was able to muster out from the incredible feeling of being seeded and filled with the essence she realized she couldn’t live without anymore. 

After a few moments of ejaculation, Jaune’s orgasm slowly tapered off, the man grunting as he pumped a few final ropes of jizz right into Blake’s womb, and those last few ropes were enough to push Blake over the edge for the third time during his own orgasm, however, this one made Blake squirt, her womanhood spraying her juices all over Jaune’s crotch. Seconds later, Blake passed out, the woman falling limp as her mind couldn’t handle any more pleasure or semen from her Master. 

With a slight movement, Jaune got up from underneath Blake, the man pulling his cock out of her pussy and when he did a thick torrent of jizz came gushing out of her womanhood and onto the towel beneath the two of them. “Get her back on her feet, kitten, I’m going to go for a dip,” Jaune said with a grin as he walked past Kali, the woman smiling and giggling in an air-headed manner as she nodded at Jaune, and the second she did that, the men all groping her, and even some women worshiping her curves all backed off and let the MILF attend to her daughter. 

XXXX

After another hour or two on the beach, Jaune and his two sex kittens had decided that their time at the beach had concluded and were making their way back to the Belladonna residence. After a few minutes of searching the beach, Kali and Blake were able to find their discarded swimsuits, Jaune had to take them back from some wimpier men who were pleasuring themselves to the scent of them, and after a decent amount of soaking in the ocean water, they left. 

As the group walked back, Jaune, once again, had a hand on one of each girls ass cheeks, the two busty Belladonnas grinning with lewd expressions as they walked, a sight that many people saw, but they didn’t care in the slightest as their Master’s pleasure came before public decency. Kali walked proudly as she felt Jaune’s hand kneading her rear flesh, the woman purring in delight as she felt her Alpha male grope her from behind and so aggressively mark his territory for all to see. Meanwhile, in Jaune’s other hand, Blake’s eyes were still spiralling and she was smiling almost comically, her body clinging to Jaune as they walked as she was still feeling the aftermath of their sex as semen still gushed from her barely-covered pussy as they walked, and she was walking with a noticeable limp after losing her virginity to her new love and master. One thing that changed, however, was after Blake woke up from her sex-induced coma, she was greeted by her Master’s, thick, throbbing cock, and naturally she sucked him off for several minutes, and before long she was caked in his thick cream. Due to Blake’s overwhelming and impulsive love for her Master’s seed, the woman didn’t even bother to wash it off, and just let it soak into her skin, allowing Jaune’s scent to fully mark her and cover her entire form.

The trio attracted a fair amount of attention as they made their way back home, several, if not dozens of eyes glued not only on the two busty, sexy women that looked like nothing more than sex objects, but also on the blond who commanded them, both faunus men and women found themselves almost unable to turn their heads away from the trio. However, the walk would end not long after as they made their way back to the Belladonna estate’s main entrance, the three of them walking inside. When the three walked in, Jaune gave each of their asses one final slap for now before he walked past them, a grin on his face as he made his way upstairs to the Master bedroom. Fitting.

Blake recoiled from the slap and fell onto her hands and knees, the woman panting and shuddering as she lost her footing right after Jaune left her side, allowing her nothing to cling to. Kali was no help as she was far too busy chuckling and blushing after the final slap to her well-rounded ass Jaune gave her. “Fufufufu~! That was, like, so amazing~!” Kali purred out as her body shivered, the woman rubbed her belly slightly, her head tilting to the side, her cupped hand pressed against her cheek as she began to remember the heated, intense, and above all else passionate sex that she and Jaune had on the beach. “We need to do that more often, isn’t that right, Blakey~?” Kali asked with a small chuckle as she looked down at her daughter who she hadn’t realized had fallen over until she saw her. Blake had fallen a bit further than before, the woman now face-down, and ass-up now, her breasts and cheek pressed against the hardwood floor as she panted and shivered, the feeling of Jaune’s warm seed still inside of her driving her crazy.

“Oh, baby,” Kali said as she kneeled down and helped Blake up off of the ground, the busty MILF clinging to Blake as she pulled her up and before long the two were both on their feet. Blake’s spunk-covered body had left quite a mess on the ground, making Kali pout slightly before turning to her daughter, “Messy, messy!” she said in a childish tone. “You go upstairs to your room and get all cleaned up, I’ll take care of this and I’ll do the same once you’re done,” Kali said as she led her daughter to the stairs, and letting her begin her way up as she went to clean up the mess on the ground. 

Blake’s head was still spinning as she gripped the banister and slowly made her way upstairs, the black-haired Belladonna began to remember everything that had transpired that day, her mind recovering, albeit slightly, the smaller portion of her mind that still resisted its instinctual conditioning began to come back. Before long, Blake was back in her room and she made her way to her bathroom, the busty woman putting a hand on her head as she walked into the shower and turned on the water, and in seconds cold water streamed down her back, waking her up slightly, and eventually it turned warmer, soothing her body and relaxing her mind. 

As Blake showered, her mind began to catch up with the events that transpired on the beach, the men groping her, Jaune putting sunscreen over her body before he began to tease and finger her pussy, her riding Jaune like some kind of crazed nymphomaniac, and to top it all off, she even remembered flashing that young faunus cashier to get her swimsuit for a ridiculously reduced price. Blake blushed profusely as she felt more than embarrassed, the woman covering her face with both of her hands as she slowly let the memories of the events of the day flow through her mind. As the shower water ran down her back and poured onto the back of her head, she let the semen covering her form wash away and down the drain, the woman not even paying attention to it.

Blake thought of all the poor choices she made in the heated state she was in not even minutes ago, the woman thinking about what happened at the beach and how things could have gone even more off-the-rails. It was that moment that Blake’s womb throbbed, and a millisecond later, Blake fell to her knees as she put a hand on her belly in realization of what had truly happened at the beach. Not only did she have sex with Jaune, but she had completely unprotected sex with Jaune, and from what she remembered about his loads…

Oh shit.

She was pregnant.

She was pregnant without a single doubt in her mind.

Blake knew that Jaune’s cock and balls were made purely for breeding purposes as they no doubt had knocked up her mother the previous night through the several hours of sex they had. The whole thought of being pregnant made Blake’s whole body shudder, and the thought of it being Jaune’s child made her knees quake, her legs almost spreading on sheer instinct alone, but she restrained herself. 

Blake’s head throbbed as she began to imagine her belly swelling with Jaune’s blond, half-faunus child inside of her, the woman groaning deeply as she did so. And all these thoughts and feelings were from just one load from Jaune’s titular breeding pole. With a cock like that, she had a feeling that he could even crack Weiss’ hard shell and really loosen her up. Blake could already see it, Weiss’ belly bulging every single time that Jaune shoved his cock inside of her pristine, privileged pussy, the tip of his cock ramming into the back of her womb with every hard thrust and make her let out purely whorish moans of ecstatic pleasure. It would take about a half hour of rough, intense fucking from Jaune until he finally came inside of that Schnee slut’s cunt, and by that point she would have likely had a number of orgasms that was in the double digits, making her squirt for the umpteenth time and Jaune pumping his liquid DNA into her. Blake could only imagine how fertile Weiss was due to her virginity and pure body, devoid of any man’s touch for better or for worse, and in all honesty, Blake had that in common with Weiss, she was a virgin, until a few hours ago, and she was just as young and fertile as the Schnee heiress. 

The woman put a hand to the collar around her throat, her eyes lingering on the large bell on the front of the collar, and as she stared at it, she began to wonder if this collar had more effects on her body and mind then she gave it credit for. She could almost feel that the collar had made her womb more susceptible to semen, making it easier to knock her up and breed her, the collar increased her fertility. Blake put one of her hands on her belly, the woman feeling the area right above her womb that was still slowly emptying itself of the semen Jaune had pumped deep inside of it, and when she put her hand on it, she felt an odd heat coming from her belly, almost as if her womb had become a baby factory of some kind, thusly turning her into a breeding machine.

Breeding machine.

That sent a shiver down Blake’s spine. She never even considered a point in her life that she would think of herself like that, however, the heat coming from her belly was almost like a factory working at full capacity, preparing the product it owed, and in that case, the product was a blond, half-faunus baby for her Master, Jaune. With the conception of Jaune’s baby, she knew that her career as a huntress was as good as over. At one point, there was the slim hope that with enough working out and a strict, simple diet would be enough to reduce her massive, bimbo-like proportions on both her upper and lower halves, turning her body back to something like what it used to be back during her days at Beacon, making her look something more like Yang in some ways. However, this baby was a large complication. The mass of cells steadily multiplying within her belly making it almost impossible to go back unless it’s after the nine month incubation period, but by then she was almost certain her body would be not worth saving as her pregnancy would only ensure that her body remained like this, curvy and soft, not at all what is optimal for a life as a huntress. 

Blake had seen pictures of her mother during her pregnancy in the past, and that was all she needed to know that her fate was sealed, as her mother, when she was younger and pregnant with Blake, was already quite curvaceous, not too top-heavy, but she had a rather globular rear end. As the pictures progressed with time, she filled out even further to become something just shy to what Blake was now, a woman with an ass big enough to hold a pitcher of beer on if she clenched her cheeks, and breasts that were almost as large as her head. By the time that Kali had given birth to Blake, she wasn’t even as wide-hiped and curvy as Blake was at the moment. In a few short months, her mother had gone from a woman with an above-average form to a woman that looked like the perfect breeding bitch, a body that she now shared. 

Now Blake was on that same path, but with quite the head start due to the effects the collar and Jaune’s presence have had on her body. She could practically see her future, the younger Belladonna woman napping out in the sweet Menagerie heat alongside her mother. Both of their bellies bloated with litters of Jaune’s young, their arms wrapped around their inflated bellies as they napped, gently rubbing their stomachs lovingly. Her eyes spiralling, a mindless smile on her face even as she was asleep, a testament to how thorough Jaune’s conditioning was on the younger Belladonna woman. The two of them were reduced to nothing more than Jaune’s babymakers, their minds hollow, empty, useless to say the least, and their bodies perfectly transformed to maximize the quality of the spawn they produced for their Master. 

It was a future that Blake didn’t see as possible, but as inevitable. One part of her mind dreaded it, while the other was more than open to it. With these thoughts filling her mind, Blake turned off the shower water and leaned her forehead against the cold, tile wall of the shower, the woman letting out a deep sigh as she felt the water stop pouring down her back.

XXXX

A few minutes passed before Blake came out of her bedroom, the woman simply wearing some of her mother’s lingerie as the clothes the trio had brought earlier was still being washed. “Blakey~! Come here, sweetie~!” she heard her mother call out from downstairs, making Blake raise an eyebrow and make her way down there to the main level. 

When Blake finally gets downstairs and makes her way into her father’s office, a room that hadn’t been used for a long time now. Blake’s eyes widened as she saw her mother standing in the middle of the room, the woman wearing a see-through bra and thong, two articles of clothing she had more than likely acquired at the store they swindled with their tits, as well as some black stilettos. Right beside Kali was a bona-fide stripper pole, as shiny and metallic as Blake had seen in some videos in the past, and in that moment, she realized what it was for. Blake opened her mouth to protest or to say something in response to the current state of her mother, however, she stood down and simply nodded at the sight. The former office had been cleared out and replaced with what looked like a miniature strip club.

“What’s going on, Mom? Why are you wearing that?” Blake asked as she approached her mother, looking at the MILF swinging around skillfully on one of the two poles in the room. “Because Blakey, you and I are going to perform for Master~! I cleared this room while you were gone at Beacon and began to take pole dancing lessons to stay in shape, isn’t it great~?” Kali asked with a giggle, her tits bouncing as she swung on the pole and landed perfectly on her feet before walking away from the pole and towards her daughter. 

“Mom, I’ve never pole danced before, I don’t think I can do this,” Blake said, shaking her head at her mother, the woman only giggling and smiling, “I’ve seen you swing around with that ribbon of yours, this won’t be any different~! Now, get into position, I already called Master here, he’ll be here any second~! Go stand beside the pole on the right, I’ll take the one on the left~! This is going to be amazing~!” Kali said with a grin as she strutted out of the room, leaving Blake who simply sighed as she made her way up to the pole, and leaned against it, one of her breasts pressing against the cold metal, making her shiver, however, she remained where she was.

It took a few moments, but eventually Kali walked in with Jaune walking behind her, his eyes looking down at her jiggling, bobbing ass as the two walked in. As Blake’s eyes found Jaune, she felt her womb and pussy throb, her Master’s mere presence was enough to set the woman off, making her tremble a bit. “Sit here, Master~! Just relax and enjoy the show~!” Kali purred as she sat Jaune down on the couch that was a few feet in front of the two poles, giving him an exemplary view of the two busty Belladonna women. 

Kali smiled ear-to-ear as she strutted up to Blake’s pole and whispered into her ear, “Just follow my lead, Blakey, you’ve got this~!” Kali said before she turned to her own pole and grabbed it, the busty MILF grabbing it with one hand and swinging around and turned to face Jaune. “Show me what you’ve got, ladies,” Jaune said with a grin as he leaned back into the couch, his arms resting on the back of the couch, the blonde eyeing up the two women as he relaxed. 

Kali turned her gaze over to Blake and with a nod, the two of them began their dance. Blake had no idea what to do, so she simply mirrored what her mother did to the best of her ability, trying to make this display look somewhat practiced despite how that would be impossible.

The Belladonna MILF began by spinning around the pole, gaining a bit of momentum before she used both of her arms to lift her lower half above her head. Kali swooned as she spread her legs and slowly spun around the pole, the woman grinding her crotch against the pole and she slowly slid down towards the base. Blake followed her mother’s guide and did the same, the Belladonna daughter gripping the pole tightly as she did this to ensure she didn’t slip. 

As the two Belladonnas made their way down their respective poles, Kali let one of her heels touch the ground, the woman doing a perfect split, one foot on the ground, the other straight up and pressed against the pole, showing off her incredible flexibility, but also her pussy that was gradually becoming wetter as the show went on. Kali giggled as she looked right at Jaune with a lustful smile on her face, the MILF licking her lips at the man she called Master. 

As Kali performed in such a seductive, elegant manner, Blake couldn’t help but pout, the woman wanting some of Master’s attention as well, so upon assuming the same position that Kali was in, the younger Belladonna, oddly determined to outdo her mother began to thrust her hips up and down against the pole. Blake moaned out loud as she bit her bottom lip, pretending that the pole was Jaune and beginning to ride it in such a position that had Jaune pleasantly surprised.

Kali grinned as she watched Jaune’s eyes land on Blake, seeing her take more initiative and try to outdo her was exactly what she wanted to see. Kali stood still for a moment and allowed Blake to secure Jaune’s attention, the blond’s eyes lingering on her daughter. Jaune watched as Blake wrapped one of her legs around the pole and slowly brought the leg that was above her head before back down to ground level, her hands never leaving the pole as she then fell into a squat, the woman’s bubbly ass jiggling from the motion and while she was down there, she began to lightly twerk her ass, as if she was riding Jaune’s cock and initiating some kind of mating call.

Blake shook her ass up and down and then side to side before she got up from her squat and swung around the pole, putting the metal pole between her breasts. Blake kissed and licked the pole lightly, using it as a reference for Jaune’s cock as she took both of her hands and used her breasts to rub the pole, the metal pole being completely enveloped by her bust. This certainly got a reaction from Jaune, the blond grinning and his erection was beginning to show in his pants as the entire time Blake did this, she held eye contact with the blond to the best of her ability, and as her show continued, Blake’s expression only became increasingly lustful. 

Kali giggled as she did something similar on her pole, the woman squatting down and placing the pole between her ass cheeks, and then she began to slowly push her ass up and down the pole, her thicc cheeks slapping against one another as the pole was completely encapsulated between kali’s enhanced, MILFy ass. The MILF giggled as her movements began to increase in speed, and before long, the woman was twerking and giggling like a complete airhead, the woman’s whole body began to shake from her intense show of submission to her Master. 

Jaune’s eyes finally left Blake as he could hear the clapping sound coming from Kali’s ass, the woman’s moans beginning to underline the sound of her ass cheeks slapping against one another. Jaune’s erection was clearly making his pants bulge more than noticeably, the blond clearly had seen enough. Jaune raised one of his hands and snapped his fingers, and in that instant, the two Belladonna women stopped and looked at their Master. “You two, here, now,” Jaune said in a commanding tone, the blond gesturing to each side of him, telling his sexy kitties that he wanted them to join him on the couch.

Within seconds, Kali was beside her Master, taking up Jaune’s right, while Blake took a moment to pull away from the pole and take her place on his left. Upon being within reach, Jaune took his hands and grabbed a handful of Blake and Kali’s breasts, the man’s hands sinking into their supple, full mounds, a smirk on his face appeared as he groped them. The two sex kittens purring as they felt their blond Master put his hands beneath their respective bras and tops, his skilled fingers groping their tits and pinching their nipples. 

“That was quite the show, you two. You’ve done well,” Jaune said as he gave both women’s breasts a particularly hard squeeze, making Kali let out a deep, almost whorish moan while Blake mewled and shivered in Jaune’s grasp. The blond turned towards Kali and the second she saw him coming she was ready, the woman leaning towards Jaune and took his lips against hers, the two beginning a heated kiss. Kali wrapped both of her arms around the back of Jaune’s head, the woman sinking into the kiss and pressed her chest against Jaune’s side, the woman completely submitting to the man. Wet sucking sounds could be heard as Kali was sucking and worshipping the blond’s tongue as if it were her new God. 

Blake blushed madly as she watched her mother make out with Jaune, her eyes were fixed on the side of Jaune’s face, the woman getting quite a view of how their tongues danced, and Blake couldn’t help but feel jealous of her mother. Blake shifted in her seat, trying to quell a heat that originated between her legs that had started growing back while she was performing for the blond stud that had practically enslaved her and her mother with his cock and hierarchical power. As Blake shifted in her seat, Jaune sensed the movement, the blond quickly giving her breast a squeeze, earning a moan from Blake, the woman’s pussy growing increasingly wet from the feeling of Jaune groping her in such a dominant, possessive manner. 

Kali moaned into the kiss, thoroughly loving it, however, she soon had to pull back as she had run out of air. The two separated and upon doing that a string of saliva connected the kitten and her Master, the woman being sure to lick it up, her golden eyes focused primarily on Jaune’s blue orbs. Their eye contact would break, however, as Jaune turned towards Blake, the man giving both Belladonna’s breasts a firm squeeze, earning another groan from Kali and a purr from Blake. As soon as Blake saw that Jaune’s head was turning toward her, the woman was almost immediately prepared to be kissed, and a few seconds later Jaune’s lips were on hers, the man pushing himself onto Blake. 

Blake shivered as she felt Jaune continue to grope her in such a possessive manner as he kissed her, Blake couldn’t deny the truth that she felt completely and totally safe in his arms and even happy. Blake placed one of her hands onto Jaune’s chest, the woman leaning in more so that her breasts would press against the man she called Master, her kissing slowly began more passionate. Blake finally let her tongue slip out of her mouth and dip into Jaune’s, an action that was met with her tongue being pushed back into her own mouth by Jaune’s own, the blond completely dominating the kiss. Blake groaned into the kiss, her eyes rolling up slightly as she felt herself be used by her Master, and instinctually, she wrapped her arms around Jaune’s waist, pulling him in deeper. 

Blake’s brain could barely process her own emotions at the moment, not long ago she was thinking about all the repercussions of this man knocking her up with his child, but now she could barely even imagine what she would do without his dominant touch that made her spine tingle every time he gave her breast a good squeeze, as if he was trying to milk her breast like she was some kind of cow. The woman felt so weak within his arms, but at the same time so safe, a contradiction that Blake could barely make sense of herself. 

Before she could think deeper on her own feelings, she found that Jaune had pulled his lips from hers, leaving her without his lips or tongue, waking Blake from her entranced state. “Get up, you two, we’re taking this upstairs,” Jaune said with a small grin as he took his hands off of Blake and Kali’s breasts and lowered his hands to their asses, giving each woman a good squeeze on the rear, a move that made them both stand up, Kali doing so while giggling and biting her bottom lip.

Blake stood up and walked beside Jaune, each woman taking an arm and walking alongside their Master, not unlike how they did when they were out in the city not long ago, and as the three of them made their way up to the Master Bedroom, Jaune kept a firm grip on both of their asses, giving each thicc Bellabooty a good, hard slap as they walked away from the office-turned-club. 

XXXX

It took only a few moments for the trio to make it into the master bedroom, and upon entering, Jaune let go of each woman’s ass, not before giving each bubble butt a slap. “Kali, get in the corner and play with that soaked pussy of yours, Blake, get on the bed,” Jaune ordered simply, the man grinning as he watched Kali turn and walk toward the chair she had sucked Jaune off on the night before today. The Belladonna MILF squatted down and put one hand on her breast and the other went between her legs to begin to rub and pleasure her soaking womanhood.

Blake made her way over to the bed, she could still smell the mixed sweat and fluids of her mother and Jaune on it as they clearly hadn’t washed the bed yet, and it made her shiver slightly as Jaune’s scent on the sheets particularly stood out the younger Belladonna. Blake sat on the bed as Jaune walked over towards her, she could already see it now, the blond forcing her onto her back and him having his way with her body. She felt so helpless, yet so good for being in such a helpless position before Jaune. A small part of her wanted to resist and wanted to strike back and see if she could survive, but the majority of her mind told her to stay and serve her Master. 

Blake blushed and turned her head away from Jaune’s dominant gaze as the blond was right on top of her, his blue eyes staring down at her, and from his gaze alone Blake felt a small shiver roll down her spine. “Before we start, I have one thing I need to do first,” Jaune said with a grin, the blond reaching out with both of his hands toward Blake. The younger Belladonna blushing as she didn’t know what Jaune was going to do, so she simply looked away from Jaune. 

Blake waited a moment, expecting his hands to grope her bust, to grab her hair, or to even push her down onto the bed and spread her legs. However, none of those things happened. Instead, the strangest thing happened, something Blake didn’t expect in the slightest. 

Jaune removed her collar.

The first thing that Blake truly noticed was how her neck suddenly felt so much lighter and free, the woman quickly turned her head to look up at Jaune, the blond holding the collar in one hand, “Now then, you have a choice to make,” Jaune said as he looked down at Blake, the woman’s eyes darting between his own eyes and the collar he currently held in his hand. “You can get up and leave now, and I won’t say a thing while you go, a clean separation. Or you can stay and live with your mother and I as my devoted, obedient kitty,” Jaune said simply, the blond’s eyes never left Blake’s showing the sincerity of the choice he gave her.

Hearing this from Jaune wasn’t something that Blake expected in the slightest, so she didn’t know what to say at all. The woman was completely stunned, stupefied even. Blake’s eyes immediately looked to the door across the room. Thoughts of leaving filled Blake’s mind, freedom, the ability to reunite with her teammates, Yang, Ruby, even Weiss and the rest of her friends. Blake’s mind was screaming at her to go, continue her career as a huntress, and rebuild the White Fang into something that could be respected and make real change without it being at the end of a gun or a sword. However, as these thoughts filled her mind, her body didn’t quite want to leave. 

Blake’s eyes moved to Kali, seeing her mother so blissful and happy, the woman masturbating in the corner, her eyes closed, her moans soft, and above all else, her womanhood was soaked with her juices. Blake couldn’t deny the fact that as much as she wanted her freedom to pursue a life she wanted, she also wanted to live a simpler life, one of service. Being a huntress was a life of service, yes, but that was one that involved a great deal of danger, constant uncertainty, and life-or-death scenarios. A life of service to her blond Master would be uncertain, yes, but at least she had her home, her mother’s support, and her Master. Was the life of a huntress a life she really wanted?

Blake knew that a life with Jaune would bring her an endless amount of pleasure and happiness, the evidence being what she had been through in the past day, removing all the anxiety and frustration she had felt throughout her life as her attention was put on one person alone. The life of a huntress wasn’t what she wanted.

No.

It wasn’t what she was made for. 

Blake turned her head and looked at her mother once again, seeing the woman so lost in her pleasure that she couldn’t even make a sound that wasn’t a whorish wail of pleasure. That was what she was made for. She was made to be a subservient little sex kitten. It was in her, in history, in her mind, and above all else, in her blood. She realized in that moment, it wasn’t Jaune that was the problem when he was trying to make her like her ancestors and mother, it was society’s programming throughout her life that made her see him as the perverse one and make her reject what she was always meant to be.

Upon that thought, Blake began to giggle softly, her eyes looking up at Jaune as they slowly began to spiral, “I take it you’ve made your choice,” Jaune said with a grin as he looked down at the younger Belladonna woman. Blake moved forward, making Jaune take a few steps backward to make room for her, and eventually Blake was at the foot of the bed, kneeling before Jaune. Blake then crawled towards Jaune and nestled her head against his crotch, the woman purring in pure submissive excitement, “Please, Master, let your slutty little sex kitty wear her collar like a good pet~! I want to spend the rest of my life as your kitty slave~! It feels good to have that collar on~! I don’t want to live without it, Master~! Please, let me serve you~!” Blake mewled as she kissed and licked Jaune’s crotch, the woman licking his pants like a desperate animal trying to get to their food through the bag. Jaune grinned as he saw this, the blond barely stopped himself from laughing, and simply kept his mouth shut. 

With a simple motion with his hand, he secured the collar around Blake’s neck once again, Blake smiled as she felt her Master put it back on, and the second he secured the latch, the woman moaned deeply, her pussy immediately beginning to gush her womanly fluids all over the floor below her. “Mmmm~! Thank you, Master~!” Blake purred as she kissed and licked Jaune’s crotch, the blond Arc grinned as he kept his eyes on Blake’s expression, the woman completely humiliating herself in front of him, but she didn’t care in the slightest.

Blake felt whole with the collar around her throat, she felt as though she was fulfilling the purpose that was laid out for her by her ancestors, finally serving an Arc male as his devoted sexy kitty. It almost gave her butterflies in her belly. Blake groaned as she kept her face up against Jaune’s crotch and between his thighs, the woman inhaling his musk as if it was the best thing she had ever inhaled, the scent of her true Alpha male made her womanhood gush her fluids, however, she didn’t masturbate, as only her Master could give her permission to do so.

Kali watched her daughter from the corner, her masturbation had stopped due to just how proud of Blake she was and she couldn’t quite focus on her own solo session. Quietly, Kali walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a camera that she had been using the previous day to record her time with Jaune in secret, the woman pulling out the memory card and replacing it with a new one and set it to record. Kali held the camera in one hand and she went back to masturbating with the other, her eye looking through the viewfinder as she moved to a better angle so she could properly watch her daughter worship their shared Master.

Seeing how desperate Blake was for his cock, Jaune sat down on the bed after going around Blake, the blond grinning as he undid his pants and them fall, unveiling his 12-inch, foot-long cock, the member throbbing and pulsing as it stood mere inches from Blake’s face. The Belladonna woman mewled as she smelled his powerful musk and immediately grabbed the bra she wore, pulling it up and letting her tits flop out from the brasserie that held them. As Blake let out her tits, she pushed her chest forward until it enveloped Jaune’s cock, Blake groaned as she felt his hot, veiny member throb between both of her breasts. 

“Mmmmm~! It smells so good, Master~!” Blake groaned as she got closer to Jaune’s cock and began to kiss it like a lover, the busty Belladonna then began to lick the tip of Jaune’s cock, the woman’s breasts covered a decent amount of Jaune’s manly meat, thusly leaving only a few inches for Blake to lick and kiss. “Mmmmm~!” Blake mewled as she kissed the tip of Jaune’s cock then slowly took it into her mouth, the warm feeling of Blake’s mouth covered the blonds member, making the Arc adonis grunt slightly as he was already enjoying how committed Blake was to servicing him already. 

As Blake sucked, licked, and kissed the first few inches of Jaune’s cock, the woman began to rub her breasts up and down, and every time she went further down onto his cock with her soft, pillowy breasts, she took a few additional inches of cock down her throat. “Goddamn, who would have thought you could give head like this, Blake! Guess all that smut you read did you some good after all,” Jaune said with a grin as he put a hand on the back of Blake’s head, the cat faunus barely hearing him as she was far too invested in sucking off the blond rather than listening to what he had to say. His cock took priority at the moment. 

Jaune grunted as he felt Blake’s tongue introduce itself to her blowjob, her feline digit roaming all over Jaune’s thick member, the blond groaned and gripped the back of Blake’s head, a smirk on his face as he felt Blake put in such a great amount of effort into this. “Looks like someone is hungry for her milk! Don’t worry, kitty, it’s coming soon!” Jaune said with a smirk as he felt his cock begin to pulse and throb, Blake only redoubling her efforts with her blowjob and her breasts rubbed the entirety of his cock that wasn’t occupied by Blake’s gullet.

“Cumming!” Jaune growled as he felt his cock erupt his thick, white essence right into Blake’s mouth, the woman’s eyes opened suddenly as she tried to swallow all of Jaune’s thick baby batter, but before long she found herself overwhelmed by the sheer volume of jizz he had packing in his heavy balls. It took only moments for Blake’s belly to fill with Jaune’s thick jizz and that same potent spunk came rushing up her throat, filling her cheeks to the point she couldn’t take anymore and jizz blasted out of her lips onto her tits and onto Jaune’s crotch. Jaune grunted as he pulled his cock out of Blake’s mouth and splattered her face with his cum, utterly dousing her in his thick cream. 

Blake let out a whorish moan as she felt Jaune’s cum all over her features, the cat faunus groaning and licking Jaune’s cock obsessively as she could smell how his musk had marked her permanently, her Master’s scent all over her. “Mmmmm~! So much yummy cum~! Master’s cum is so yummy~!” Blake said in a blissful, thirsty tone, the woman’s whole body shuddering as she squirted all over the floor, her orgasm and her heated fellatio for Jaune had all been caught on camera by Kali. 

After letting out such a voluminous nut, Jaune wasted no time in pushing Blake up onto the bed and onto her hands and knees, the woman’s massive, bubbly ass was completely exposed to Jaune. As soon as the woman was settled in her position, Jaune grabbed the base of her thong and tore it off, quickly throwing it away and exposing Blake’s gushing pussy to the blond, the Arc male grinning as he saw just how soaked she was after a simple blowjob. 

“I hope you’re ready to get knocked up, kitty, because I’m not stopping until you’re pregnant with a litter of my kids~!” Jaune said with a grin as he aimed his cock at Blake’s drenched womanhood. Blake would open her mouth to respond to her Master, but the second her lips parted, Jaune shoved the entirety of his cock into Blake’s drenched snatch and as soon as he did that, the Belladonna woman let out a high-pitched shriek as she came from the insertion alone, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. “Fuuuuuuuuuck~!” Blake groaned out as she felt Jaune’s cock ram into the back of her womb with his foot-long cock and within seconds he began his assault on her womb, making Blake’s belly bulge every time that massive schlong went balls deep into her.

Jaune fucked the busty Belladonna woman in the doggy-style position, his cock pistoning in and out of her pussy several times a second and the only thing that Blake could do in response to such a brutal attack on her vaginal canal was scream and cry out in blissful pleasure. She already knew that her Master was well-endowed from when they fucked on the beach and she rode him for an extended period of time, but this didn’t prepare her in the slightest for when Jaune took control of the sex. “More, more, more, more, more, MORE~!” Blake cried out in pure bliss as she had cum at least three times already within the two minutes Jaune had been fucking her for at this point. 

Hearing this, Jaune grunted and delivered a hard smack to Blake’s bubbly rear, making the sound of a hard smack fill the room, Kali couldn’t help but chuckle at the sound of the smack and imagined that it was her own thicc rump being spanked by her Master. “You want more, little kitty slut? Then fucking take it!” Jaune growled as his thrusts somehow escalated in strength and speed, and in that very moment, Blake’s orgasm came its hardest yet as her pussy squirted all over the bed beneath the two of them, her juices pooling in the sheets and covering Jaune’s crotch. 

The blond adonis simply grinned and spanked Blake’s ass again as he saw her squirt like a helpless, uncontrolled whore, “Looks like this slutty kitty really likes my cock,” Jaune said with a grin, the Arc male grabbing a fistful of Blake’s hair, allowing him to fuck Blake’s pussy like the Alpha male he is. Blake grit her teeth and screamed out in pleasure as she felt Jaune’s hand in her dark locks and used her hair as a happy handle of sorts, or perhaps more appropriately, a leash. Blake was in pure heaven, her pussy gushed and spasmed every few seconds during the heated rut, her eyes unfocused and her breath ragged from the intense, breeding-focused fuck. 

“Master’s cock is too good~! Master’s cock is amazing~!!” Blake cried out in a blissful moan, the woman’s whole body shaking uncontrollably again and within seconds she squirted again. Blake’s body was completely out of her control now, her body so lost in lust that she could barely think, and her mouth spoke whatever came to mind. Jaune was absolutely loving this, he could see how Blake was far more sensitive to his touch and possibly even sluttier than Kali was due to her being a virgin not that long ago, her lack of experience in being a sex kitten is what is leading her to throw herself completely and totally into this whorish behaviour. 

The heated sex was taking its toll on Jaune, however, as Blake’s numerous orgasms and cries of pleasure made his cock and balls throb in desire to knock up and breed this slutty kitty. “Fucking hell, I’m getting close, slut! Enjoy getting stuffed again, Blake,” Jaune said with a grin as he spanked Blake’s ass hard for the umpteenth time since he began fucking her. “Yes, Master~! Please dump your Godly cum inside of me~! I want it all~! Give me that thick baby batter~! I want to be pregnant~! BREED ME~!!” Blake cried out as she felt Jaune’s monstrous cokc throb inside of her pussy, the woman heaving and panting as she was forced to look at the head of the bed due to Jaune’s iron grip on her long, dark hair. 

“Get pregnant, bitch!” Jaune roared as his orgasm finally came and his cock erupted just as his cock hammered into the back of Blake’s womb, the man’s thick spunk stuffing Blake’s womb in mere seconds. Blake let out choked gasps as she felt Jaune’s cum fill her baby room for the second time that day, her eyes rolling up and her body spasming as she could feel his warm essence fill her completely. 

After a few more moments of cumming, Jaune let go of Blake’s hair, finally letting the Belladonna girl fall forward and into the sheets below her, the woman’s face was buried in the sheets that were stained with her own orgasmic liquids. Seeing this, Jaune grinned and pulled his cock out of her pussy, letting a massive torrent of semen gush out of her pussy and onto the bed below, once again making Blake shiver. “Are you looking forward to being pregnant with my babies, kitty?” Jaune asked with a grin, the man whispering into Blake’s cat ear. 

“Yesssh~,” was the response he got from the woman, muffled by the sheets her face was buried in. “I’m about 99% sure that you’re pregnant, kitty, but I think it would be best to be 100% sure, wouldn’t you agree, Kali?” Jaune asked as he looked back at the camera-wielding Kali, but he noticed that she was rather preoccupied with her masturbating, the MILF fingering herself so hard her eyes were rolled up into the back of her head, but the camera was being held snugly between her breasts, keeping the lens focused on Jaune and Blake. The blond couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the woman so lost in her pleasure, so he turned his attention back to Blake. 

“Now then, let’s make sure that you’re good and knocked up,” Jaune said in a husky tone as he flipped Blake onto her back, the blond finally getting to see the fucked-stupid expression on the womans face. Her eyes were crossed, her mouth hanging agape in an ‘O’-like shape, and her face was ablaze with a heated blush. Jaune grinned as he saw her expression, but didn’t slow his movements in the slightest as he prepared her for their next round. Jaune then took her legs and put them, pushing her ankles down beside her ears, and locking her in a mating press. 

“Time to make sure your slutty pussy is pregnant, kitty,” Jaune said with a grin as with one hard thrust, the blond buried his cock back inside of Blake, the woman’s eyes shooting open as she felt the blond adonis’ massive cock break past her cervix again and slam into the back of her womb as if he had never left. Blake let out a shrill scream as she felt Jaune’s cock back inside of her, the woman squirting in orgasmic bliss the second Jaune began thrusting again. 

“Looks like someone’s missed my cock,” Jaune said as he slammed into Blake over and over again, the woman’s stuffed womb making her belly bulge more with every thrust Jaune drove inside of her. “So! Good! Need! More! MASTER~!!” Blake cried out as she came again, Jaune had to begin to wonder if Blake was beginning to become dehydrated, but that thought was buried as he knew he would give her some thick cream to drink later on. Jaune was loving seeing Blake’s face contort and shift from the pleasure he was giving her, seeing her tits bounce, the sound of her moans, and the sight of her belly bulging every time his foot-long cock went balls deep inside of the needy kitty slut was enough to drive any man into a breeding frenzy. 

Jaune’s thrusts were relentless, the blond Arc male hammered into Blake’s unprotected womb with every bit of his strength, making her belly bulge slightly from the massive endowment he fucked the kitty slut with. Jaune’s cock throbbed at the sound of Blake’s constant and whorish cries, the woman promptly throwing her arms around Jaune, pulling him closer as he battered her womb from the inside and made her dig her nails into the male’s muscular back, leaving bright red scratch marks on his previously unmarked back. 

“MASTERRRR~! i’M CUMMING AGAIN~! YOUR COCK IS TOO GOOD FOR THIS SLUTTY KITTY~!! I CAN FEEL YOUR BIG, JUICY COCk SO DEEEEEP~!!” Blake cried out in pure bliss as Jaune kept on hammering into her, the woman’s pussy squirting in one of the most powerful orgasms of the day, Blake’s entire body began to shake and shiver after that incredible release, and Jaune wasn’t even close to done with her. The Arc male kept his thrusts deep and hard, however, after feeling Blake’s fluid squirt against his crotch, he felt his own orgasm beginning to rise, and with the addition of Blake’s juices, he only found it easier to slam into the needy whore beneath him.

The dominant male grunted as he kept on thrusting down into Blake, the feeling of her pussy tightening around Jaune’s cock as she wrapped her legs around him was just what he needed to be pushed over the edge for the second time and within seconds, Jaune was dumping his virile essence right into Blake’s unprotected womb. Blake cried out in pleasure again as she felt Jaune’s semen storm her insides and only add to the vast amount of jizz currently being stored within her womanhood, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her legs tightening around Jaune’s back as she felt him pump her full of his children. “So… m-much… c-c-cummmm~!” Blake groaned out as within the next few moments, Blake’s body fell limp, the Belladonna daughter panting as her arms fell to her sides as she fully submitted to her Master as he unleashed his liquid essence inside of her. 

As Jaune kept on filling Blake up, the woman’s belly began to bloat and fill to the point that she looked almost 6 months pregnant, the woman panting and shivering as she felt her belly swell. Jaune grinned as he slowly pulled his cock out of her pussy, letting his semen gush out of Blake’s gaped and thoroughly used pussy. “Think you’re pregnant now, kitty?” Jaune asked with a grin as he looked down at Blake, the woman was so out of it that she didn’t even respond, the only response Jaune got out of her was the sound of her gurgling and some drool rolling down the side of her cheek, a fucked-stupid smile on her face. This made Jaune grin and put a hand on her belly, feeling how warm it was as it was packed with his little swimmers. 

After taking his hand off of Blake’s belly, the blond Arc turned and looked over at Kali, “What do you think, Kali, you think you’re ready to be a grandma?” Jaune asked with a small smile on his face as he looked at the MILF, however, he raised an eyebrow as he saw the state the woman was in. Jaune was a bit surprised to see the MILF’s face was buried between her massive breasts, the woman was face down and ass up and he could see that she was still weakly masturbating. Kali looked as though she had drowned in the pheromones the room had filled with during Jaune and Blake’s heated rut, leaving the MILF broken, possibly beyond repair.

Jaune truly had an interesting pair of sex kittens in his service.

XXXX

8 months later…

Blake and Kali hummed, the two women smiling as they stood in the kitchen, both curvy women working in the kitchen wearing nothing but their collars and white aprons as they cooked. Kali was working on the stove while Blake cut up vegetables and prepared them for her mother as she cooked. “I’ve got the carrots, Mom, here you go,” Blake said as she walked up behind her mother, the Belladonna MILF taking a step back and letting Blake put the vegetables into the soup they were making, Kali smiled as she watched the vegetables drop into the meal still being prepared. 

“Thank you, sweetie, a-ah!” Kali groaned as she put a hand on her pregnant, swollen belly, the MILF chuckling softly as she could feel the triplets within her body give her a small kick. “Oh, the babies are kicking again, they must be hungry as well,” Kali said with a chuckle as she looked at Blake. Blake smiled back at her mother, putting a hand on her own equally pregnant belly, the younger Belladonna was currently pregnant with quadruplets, leaving her belly just as rounded and full as her mother’s. 

Blake’s eyes lingered on her mother for a moment, the younger Belladonna smiling as she saw her mother’s impregnated state, her belly swollen with Jaune’s children, but she also could see how her mind had been numbed through the process of childbirth. Kali’s expression was in a constant, mindless smile, a look of pure glee, as her eyes occasionally flickered into spirals, and it was all thanks to the collar around her throat ensuring her mental energy was sapped and replaced with sexual energy. Blake wasn’t in that different of a situation herself, she could faintly remember who she used to be, a huntress-in-training, a rebel to say the least, but those days were long gone, and good riddance, as she was far happier being a dumb kitty for her master. She no longer had anything weighing her down, her mind was filled with love, happiness, and desire for her master. Blake was kicked out of her slight trance before she turned back to her mother, seeing that she was still looking at her.

“Let’s get back to cooking then, we don’t want to keep them, or Master waiting,” Blake said as she turned back to the cutting board and got to cutting up some zucchini. The two Belladonna women had been through a decent amount during their impregnation period, Blake’s tits and ass, as expected, had filled out to the point that her new curves rivaled Kali’s, the both of them now had massive, milk-filled jugs some women called breasts, and hips so wide they could bear enough spawn to provide Jaune with a house full of children. As the two women cooked and thought of their Master, their breasts began to leak slightly, two wet stains appearing on the fronts of their aprons as their milk seeped out and stained their ‘outfits’. 

Kali put a hand on her cheek as her thoughts trailed back to Jaune, the MILF chuckling slightly as she felt her pussy grow slightly wet at the thought of her Master, it had been a few months since they had real sex, so once the children had been born, they would have another few weeks of heated sex to make up for lost time. The thought made Kali’s whole body shiver. The MILF brought her attention back to cooking, she took the spoon she was stirring the pot with and took some of the soup to have a taste test. She gently slurped on the hot soup, giving it a taste, however, something felt missing. Kali smiled as she pulled one of her breasts out of her apron and held it over the pot before squeezing softly, ushering a few milliliters of her milk into the mix, making Kali giggle a bit before she pulled her breast back into the stained apron. 

As soon as Kali finished adding her little addition to the soup, the sound of the front door opening filled the two sex kittens ears, the two women smiling widely as they immediately stripped out of their aprons, set the stove to a slightly lower temperature and made their way toward the front door. They knew what that sound meant. 

Master was home.

Kali soon rushed off, albeit with a slight wobble due to the size of her swollen, pregnant belly, the woman rushing ahead of Blake who was still at the countertop with the cutting board on it. As Blake finally made her way around the counter, something caught her eye, drawing her attention for a moment. It was a picture of her team from Beacon, RWBY, back during her first year at the prestigious academy. She recognized the faces, but she couldn’t quite remember the names of the other girls, what were they again? Rob? Wesse? Chang? It didn’t matter.

As Blake’s mind began to wander, her eyes fell onto a second picture beside the first photo, this one was from Blake and Kali’s honeymoon with their Master. They had gotten married a few weeks after the two had been collared due to an insatiable need to be with their Master both in mind and in legal terms. In the picture, the two Belladonna women, one MILF, the other a soon-to-be MILF, were standing on the boardwalk of a tropical beach, the faces of the two women wore two bright, wide smiles, their eyes spiraled in a hypnotic, mindless happiness. On each of their throats was the collar Jaune had given to them, and that was the extent of the clothing they wore as each woman was completely naked, each woman presenting their amplified curved bodies to their Master, the man taking the picture.

Blake’s thoughts trailed back to that day, the lovely wedding reception in which Jaune led them both down the aisle by leashes attached to their collars, all the attendees shocked to see such a display, but the two Belladonna women were in a state of pure bliss. The kiss at the altar that sealed the deal and while one kissed Jaune’s lips, another kissed his cock in a show of complete and total obedience. After the reception, they headed out to the pier and took the picture before fucking on the beach for the rest of the day. The day the Arc and Belladonna families merged once again was a lengthy one for all three party members, but one they would never forget, Blake especially.

As Jaune walked down the hall and into the house, the man was wearing full huntsman armour, his body looking as though he had been through a lot on the mission, the Arc soon taking off his armour and putting it off to the side. “Welcome home, Master~!” Kali said as she walked over to Jaune and wrapped both of her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, the Belladonna MILF moaning into the kiss. Blake soon appeared behind Kali, the younger Belladonna woman putting a hand on her mother’s back, “No fair, Mom, he’s my husband too, let me have a turn!” Blake said with a slight pout, a sight that made Kali giggle, the MILF moving out of the way and allowing her daughter to move in and kiss their Master as well. “Hello to you as well, kittens,” Jaune said with a grin as he pulled away from Blake’s kiss, after giving her a few moments on his lips.

Within seconds the two women moved into their favourite places, each woman clinging to one of Jaune’s arms and at the same time his hands were on each of their asses, gripping their firm ass cheeks. “I’ve missed the both of you, that mission went on a bit longer than expected, more Grimm out there than my intel suggested,” Jaune said as he walked with his sex kitten wives, the three of them making their way toward the living room. As Jaune made his way into the living room, he finished removing his armour and sat down on an armchair, the seat reclining back slightly to allow the Arc blond to relax more, and within moments of him taking his seat, Kali and Blake were already on their knees, nestling their heads against each of his legs, the two women purring happily as now that Master was home, everything was perfect again.

“Something smells good,” Jaune said as he relaxed, the blond putting his hands behind his head and allowed his muscles to relax as they had been through a lot over the past few hours. “That’s dinner, Master, it’s almost ready! Mom and I worked hard on it since we knew you would be hungry,” Blake said as she kissed Jaune’s leg, the blond grinning as he kept his eyes on the two lovestruck Belladonna women. “It’s almost done, but it can simmer for a long time, Master~!” Kali added, the woman purring as she slowly licked her lips, what she wanted was clear to the blond as he knew he wanted the same.

“Good,” was all the blond said as he sat up slightly, reaching out one of his hands for Kali’s ears, the blond rubbing her ear softly, making Kali purr, however, he pulled his hand back and snapped his fingers. In that moment, Kali’s eyes shot open and an airheaded smile appeared on her face, her eyes began spiralling, and a small giggle escaped her lips. “Mmmm, Master’s so powerful~!” Blake purred as she looked at her mother turning into Jaune’s mindless fuckdoll once again. The younger Belladonna opened her mouth to continue, however, Jaune soon snapped his fingers right beside her ear as well, reducing her to the same state her mother was in. 

Jaune smirked as he looked down at the two entranced, pregnant women he called his wives, and when they’re alone his sex kittens. The blond was more than happy with how things had turned out as now he has several children on the way, two loving wives, and so much more than he ever envisioned for himself. Now that he was home for the next few days due to missions being put on hold, there was only one thing to do.

Jaune grabbed the zipper on his fly, and slowly began to unzip it, the sound of his fly being undone making Blake and Kali’s mouths open and begin to drool in anticipation for what would soon come flopping out.


End file.
